Pokemon Holiday Specials Volume 1
by Pikachu913
Summary: Happy Holidays to everyone! The Pokemon celebrate the major holidays of the year! Includes New Year's, Valentine's Day, Easter, April Fool's, Mother's Day, Father's Day, Thanksgiving, and Christmas! Holidays: Thanksgiving 2012 - Father's Day 2013; Volume 2 On Valentine's Day 2014 - New Year's 2015 Sorry, but the Father's Day story has been cancelled. :(
1. Thanksgiving 2012

**Pokemon Holiday Specials! Thanksgiving 2012**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*I only own the story  
This is the first story of my Pokemon Holiday Specials series! Enjoy lots!

* * *

**Thanksgiving 2012**

Pikachu

Yawn.

(Sigh, I can't sleep...) I roll over for the fifty-fourth time.

(All this counting is supposed to make me sleepy... Why am I not falling asleep? Maybe I'm thinking too hard... or maybe the counting is keeping me awake...)

Yawn.

I hear some quiet footsteps in the other room. We were in someone's house... I forgot whose. I roll over onto my belly and rubbed my eyes slowly.

Yawn.

I could see two shadows, both smaller ones, so they couldn't be people.

(Not Excadrill or Crustle... Maybe Snivy is watching Axew.) I look to where Snivy was sleeping. I could see her sleeping soundly and quietly, unlike everyone else who was either snoring, drooling, or sleeping with their mouths open.

(Perhaps those two are... hmm...) I got up drowsily then walked towards the open door.

I saw them, Axew and Scraggy.

"What are you guys doing so early in the morning?"

"Ssssssh! Pikachu, whisper!" Axew said almost silently.

"Today is Thanksgiving so we planned to make preparations before anyone wakes up," Scraggy whispered.

"That's a lot to do... Yawn. I guess I could help you guys. I haven't been able to sleep, anyway."

"Great! Now we just have to wake Pansage up so he can do the cooking!"

"But, Axew," I whispered back. "Pansage probably- yawn. wouldn't want to be disturbed."

"Ha ha! That's why Scraggy and I planned ahead! Pansage agreed to it, so he'll do it!"

"Well,... Yawn. Go and wake him up, then." Axew sneaked quietly into the room, trying not to laugh at Oshawott's crazy snoring. It was quite hard for him to get to Pansage. He almost stepped on Pignite's tail, almost walked into Crustle, and almost tripped over Cilan's leg. Gratefully, no one woke up.

"Hey, Pansage!" Axew began to poke the monkey in the side.

"Huh? Whuuuuuh?..." Pansage moaned.

"Sssssh! Remember, Pansage? You wanted to help set up the food for the party today!"

"I did? Oh... Yawn. It's 1:38. We have plenty of time before the party. Just ten more minutes plssssszzzzzzz..."

"No, wake up now, Pansage! There's more than just the cooking you need to do!"

"Oh yeah... I will..."

"Then c'mon!"

"Ten more minutes..."

"Ugh. Fine, we'll get you in ten minutes." Axew walked back over, frustrated. He took a safer route back this time.

"Ok, Pikachu, you can help with getting the food. Ok?" Axew said to me. I nodded, only waking up a tiny bit. He handed me a list of food.

(When in the world did he learn to write?)

"Good. I'm doing decorations and Scraggy is doing the cleaning. If you need anything, call me!" Axew rushed toward the closet.

(Huh, it feels wierd that a whole party is being hosted by the two youngest. Well, at least they know what they're doing. I'm glad they're so thoughtful.) I looked down at my list.

-Pumkin Pie  
-Apple Cidder  
-Barry Tarts  
-Lemoneade  
-Water  
-Bred and Butter  
-Cranbarry Jely

"That's quite a list. Yawn. How am I supposed to get them all?"

"Go to the store or find them in the wild."

(To the store? But I have to money...) Axew handed me $1000.

"WHAAAAT? Where in the world did you get all this?"

"Oh, I've been saving Iris's and my money for quite a while. We never buy anything, so go ahead and use it."

"You get money? How?"

"We sell berries sometimes when you guys are doing something else."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll go get- yawn. the ingredients. I'll be back. Hopefully I don't turn into a Slowpoke on my way to the store."

"What's a Slowpoke?" Axew questioned.

"Oh, nothing." I ran out the door into the cold night air.

(I hope I don't run into anyone or worry any of my friends.)

Pansage

I felt someone poking me again. I looked up to see Scraggy staring at me right in the face.

"Oh, already?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, sleepyhead. We let you sleep thirty minutes, actually. Time to get up, now. Pikachu brought the stuff for some of the food. C'mon, time to cook for the party!" I slowly got up and followed Scraggy. I walked out of the room, almost blinded by the bright light.

"Yeah! You're awake, Pansage!" Axew jumped in joy.

"Hardly. So Pikachu's helping, too?"

"Yeah. I got most of the ingredients. I still need to get the cranberries and lemons," Pikachu told me. Then he handed me a list of food.

"I guess I should get started. Yawn." I walked over to the pile of goodies.

(I wonder how Pikachu managed to get all this. Actually, I'm too tired to wonder... Why did I sign up to waking up so early?) I checked the clock.

(2:13. I think I have enough time to make everything.) I took out the berries and dough, starting on the Berry Tarts.

"Hee hee! I'll use this Pecha Berry for the inner tarts then Yache Berries for the outside... Then I'll use these Aspear Berries for the drizzle! Boy, there are too many!"

Axew

I watched Pansage look through the basket full of berries, fascinated and talking to himself.

(Well NOW he's awake. I guess he's really into food.) I walked back to where I was working. I made a frizzled paper Pidove for the centerpiece of the table. White and red streamers are going to be hanging from the ceiling. I'm going to color these feathers I plucked off Unfezant to decorate the walls. So many things I want to do!

(It's 2:14. No need to rush. Excadrill, who I think is the one who always wakes up first, usually wakes up around 6:00.) I picked up the roll of white streamers. I ripped them unevenly, not caring. I did the same to the red streamers. They have little pokeballs all the way across. I looked around the house for some tape.

"Hey, Pikachu, can you help me find some tape?"

"Sure thing," he replied. He jumped towards the drawers in the office room, searching through all the papers and pencils.

I decided to move on to the feathers. I picked up the container of red ink and began dipping them in one by one. I layed them down on the plastic wrap Pikachu cut for me.

While they dried, Pikachu helped me tape the streamers onto the ceiling.

Until I accidentally fell of my stand.

_CRASH!_ I fell into the bucket of spoons, gladly missing the forks and knives.

"Oooops! I hope I didn't wake anyone up!"

"Are you ok, Axew?" Pansage asked me, frightened by the sudden, loud noise.

"Hey, why are you guys awake?" I turned around to see who said that.

It was Snivy and Leavanny.

"I'm sorry if I woke you two up! I accidentally fell!"

"And what exactly did you do?" Leavanny asked.

"I was hanging up the streamers onto the ceiling."

"Is it for a party or something?" Leavanny questioned some more.

"Y-yeah. I wanted to set up for a Thanksgiving party before anyone wakes up."

"Let me handle putting up the decorations. Looks like you four have a lot to do," said Snivy. She gave me a grin.

"Great! Thanks a lot!"

"I'll help Scraggy." Leavanny picked up the broom and dustpan.

"Thank you, brother Leavanny!" Scraggy said happily.

(Great! I believe we'll be able to be finished on time!)

Scraggy

(It's 3:52 now. Almost everything is about done.)

"Great work, everyone! I have one more thing for us to all do before we go back to the bedroom!" Axew announced.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We need to make games for everyone! Anyone got any ideas?"

"Ooh, ooh! I got one!" I raised my hand. "Pin the tail on the Blitzle!"

"Uuuh... ok, then. Anything else?"

"Perhaps we should do ring toss?" Pikachu asked.

"Ok! We need one more!"

"Let's set up obstacles outside so we can play flour dodgeball." Snivy suggested.

"Ooh, that's a nice one! Ok, Pikachu and Snivy could do that one. Leavanny can do the Pin the Tail on the Blitzle and Scraggy and I will do the Ring Toss!"

(Sweet, I get to do it with Axew!) Everyone nodded in agreement then ran off to do their thing. I went to the bathroom and picked up some of the empty toilet paper rolls in the cabinet. I got the scissors and began cutting them into rings.

"That's a clever idea, Scraggy!" Axew chuckled. He was holding a board made of cardboard. He sticked some glue in a few places then put some sticks from outside onto the glue blots.

"That's a clever idea, too!" I replied. I began to paint my rings with green, yellow, blue, and red.

I looked up into the office where Leavanny was printing some papers with the picture of Blitzle. He's smart, too!

Thirty minutes passed, and the three of us in the house, discluding Pansage, waited for Pikachu and Snivy for a while.

"Boy, what's taking them so long?" I asked during the moment of awkward silence. We decided to walk outside, only for Axew to be whacked in the face by a small sack of flour.

"Oops! Sorry, Axew! I was aiming for Snivy- Oh! I guess we got carried away. We were testing the dodgeballs until we started throwing them at each other. It's really fun!" Pikachu laughed.

Snivy walked towards us, covered in the white powder.

"I think this is the best game we have so far."

"Heh heh! Well, now that everyone's done, let's go back and sleep some more. I'm beat!" Axew yawned.

"But I'm already awake!" Leavanny said.

"Well, the two of you should get some more sleep." Snivy pointed at me and Axew. "You both have to grow some more. We'll make any finishing touches."

"Aaaw! Ok..." we both groaned. We walked back to the dark room and lied down. I listened to the soft moaning of the older Pokemon. I could hear Ash and Cilan snoring, too.

(Heh heh! They'll have a blast today for sure!)

Oshawott

Yaaaaaawn. I stretched my arms in the light coming out of the window behind me. I looked around at the other Pokemon who were still sleeping. Only, I didn't see Pansage, Pikachu, Snivy, or Leavanny.

(I guess they already woke up.) I walked through the door into the hallway. The walls were lined with feathers, and I could smell something tasty. I walked down into the kitchen, seeing the table set with delicious food and drinks.

"Mmmm! Maybe Cilan made this!" I said quietly to myself. I saw some red and white streamers hanging on the ceiling. A large poster was taped onto the wall that said "Hapy Tanksgiving Evrywon!"

(Oh yeah! Today's Thanksgiving! But who could've set this all up? Everything is so nicely decorated! Except, I didn't see this stuff here yesterday!) I walked into the family room. It had papers and colored pencils on the floor, a picture of a Blitzle without a tail on the wall, and a ring toss board leaning on the opposite wall from the Blitzle picture.

(Wow, they even set up activities! But I don't see the four Pokemon anywhere here!) I looked around the house. They weren't in the bathrooms, not in the closets, not in the office.

(Maybe they're outside.)

I look out the window door and saw tables, chairs, and other large obstacles scattered all over the backyard. They were all covered in white blotches.

Maybe another game? I decided to go out and explore the area. First I find Pikachu sleeping behind one of the chairs. Then I saw Pansage and Snivy asleep under tables. Lastly, Leavanny was sleeping on top of a tree. All of them were covered in the same white blotches and lying next to small squishy sacks of flour.

(Ah! Flour dodgeball! Sweeeeeet! But why are they asleep?)

"ACHOOOOO!" Leavanny sneezed. That made me jump and fall backwards. He woke up and saw me.

"Hey, Oshawott. I think I'm allergic to flour dust."

"Is this all for flour dodgeball?" I asked.

"Heh heh! Yeah. We'll tell you about it later." He jumped down and picked up all the flour sacks, then he placed them into a bucket. We both walked back inside and heard Ash shouting.

"WHOOOOOOOA! What's all this? Did you make this, Cilan?"

"No, I've been asleep."

"I didn't see all this here yesterday." Iris told them and Pignite.

"Then that means it could've been the Pokemon that made this!" Cilan concluded.

"Wow! But I haven't seen Pikachu or Snivy," Ash said, worried.

"I can't find Pansage. Hey, Oshawott, do you know where they are?" Cilan asked me. I pointed out the door.

"Ooh, what's out there?" Iris exclaimed. She ran into the backyard."Hey, guys! Pikachu, Snivy, and Pansage are out here!" The boys walk outside tp see the three sleeping Pokemon.

"Hey, is this flour dodgeball? I never played that game, but I've heard of it!" Ash shouted quite loudly.

The three Pokemon woke up.

"Oh, they're here! Time to say today's phrase!" said Pikachu. The three quickly got up and ran into the bedroom.

"Now what are they doing?" Suddenly, the three, Axew, and Scraggy ran out and jumped onto the table. Leavanny stood next to them. The other Pokemon except Crustle came out and walked toward the table.

"Hey! Hey! Someone get Cilan! I can't get through the door! Y'know, I'll just take off my rock..." -_-

"Did you guys make all this?" The six nodded and said,

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" They pointed at the sign.

"Wow! Thank you guys so much! I think we should all dig in!" Ash shouted.

"Wait! We should all say our thanksgivings before we eat," Cilan suggested.

"Ah! I've got mine! I'm thankful for my Pokemon journey and my best buddy, Pikachu! Oh, and of course all of my Pokemon I met on my journey!" Ash yelled.

"I'm thankful for my tribe and all of my Pokemon, too!" Iris said then patted Emolga's head.

"I'm thankful for being an A class connoisseur, my brothers, and my three special Pokemon! Oh, where's Stunfisk?" Cilan looked around, trying to find that flat fish.

"Stun stun, fisk!" Stunfisk was under the rug on the floor.

"Ha ha! I'm guessing that the floor must be a bit cold," Cilan guessed.

(Come to think of it, my feet are a bit cold. I guess I was too surprised by all this stuff to notice.)

"Well, I'm thankful for Ash and all my Pokemon buddies I've met and traveled with throughout each region!" Pikachu stated.

"I'm thankful that I'm part of this awesome team, and that Ash took me in when I was still a Tepig!"

"Mine is just having so many great friends!" I exclaimed. Palpitoad, Crustle, Leavanny, Unfezant, and Scraggy agreed.

"I'm glad to have Iris as my trainer and Scraggy as my best friend!" Axew exclaimed.

"I'm thankful for APPLES! YEEEEEAAAAAH!" Emolga shrieked.

"I'm thankful for our trainers that work so hard for us when we're sick, hurt, or hungry," said Boldore.

"Ah! I totally agree. I am also thankful for Iris being a great trainer," Excadrill said, giving a warm smile.

"I'm thankful for Cilan teaching me and training me!" Pansage raised his arms then bowed.

Everyone looked at Snivy, who was frowning.

"What about you, Snivy?"

"Yeah! What are you thankful for?"

Snivy said nothing then turned towards us.

"A good and thoughtful trainer." She grabbed a Berry Tart then walked into the office glumly and slowly.

"Hm... I guess Snivy was thinking about her former trainer. The poor Pokemon must've had it rough," Iris guessed, trying to talk quietly so Snivy wouldn't hear.

"But besides that, thank you, Leavanny, Scraggy, Axew, Pikachu, Pansage, and Snivy, for all your hard work and thoughtfulness you put into everything! You all made this party happen and made Thanksgiving a joyful day!" Cilan cited.

"But these two are the ones who planned it all in the first place!" Pikachu pushed Axew and Scraggy forward.

"Wow, really? Thanks, you two, so much!" Pignite said with a loving smile.

"I guess we'll all have to dig in, now!" Cilan shouted.

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Make sure to think of what you're thankful for, whether it be funny or serious. Everyone have a great holiday! :)  
**Pikachu913**


	2. Christmas 2012 Part 1

**Pokemon Holiday Specials!**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*I only own the story  
You have probably noticed that I'm not writing as much anymore. I didn't have any interest in writing stories lately because I've been caught up with loving My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. (Yes, I am now a pegasister :) ) Please don't put any bad comments about that. It's not a bad show if you watch it. :P My avatar shows my OC. Her name's Brush Flight.

* * *

**Christmas 2012 Part 1**

Oshawott

Ah. Nothing is better than a nice cup of hot cocoa after a day in the snow. The warming goodness and the rich flavor of the chocolate calms my body as it flows slowly down my esophagus...

The day can't be more perfect than this. I wrapped the big blanket on the chair next to me around my delightfully cold body, delightful as in me being able to be all snuggly and warm in my blanket. I reached out again to take a sip of the delicious hot cocoa-

_BAM!_ The cup jumped into my face- wait, what? How can a cup move on its own? Suddenly, my blanket began to nudge me. Wha-

"Hey, Oshawott! C'mon! Everyone's waiting for you!" I heard a familiar voice in the mug.

"WHAAA! Talking MUG!" I screamed. Soon after, I felt something hit me really hard on my side. I opened my eyes and realized that it was all a dream. I sat up, rubbed my side, then looked around.

"Took you long enough. We have to go! Snivy, Leavanny, and Scraggy are freezing up in here!" the orange pig yelled in my face.

"Oh... right." My friends and I were in an ice covered cave. How did we get here? Oh, I remember...

_Flashback_  
My friends and I were sent out of our pokeballs by Ash. We all looked at our trainer curiously.

"Now, don't wander too far. We're going to have dinner soon. Iris and Cilan are out getting food and medicine from the forest's mart. We weren't able to get to the next town in time. Go ahead and run around. Might as well do something rather than sitting in your boring pokeballs," my trainer told us all. He gave each of us a scarf.

"You'll need these. It's snowy out there. Make sure to watch for ice!" He bent down to Pikachu. "Take care of everyone. Make sure you keep an eye on 'em."

"You can count on me!" Pikachu replied. He did the pose like that- ugh- penguin Pokemon.

Ash walked away. Pikachu told us to gather around a big gray rock. He jumped on top of it.

"What would you all like to do first? We could build snowmen, snowforts, have a snowball fight, or go sledding. What should we do?"

"I'd rather just take a nap or something. This cold is making me drowsy," Palpitoad mumbled.

"Eh? A Drowsy- oh, ok. Go ahead," Pikachu replied. Palpitoad walked to a tree and began snoozing under a drooping branch.

"I want to make a snowman!" cried Scraggy.

"Ok. We'll do that first! C'mon, start rolling the balls!" Pikachu jumped down and began to pack the fresh snow.

I ran over to the trees to grab some branches and stones. Snivy and Leavanny helped place the snowballs on top of each other. Scraggy made the balls rounder. Pignite began making the forts since we were all doing the snowman.

The two grass types placed the last stone onto the face... We all looked up at our snowman. Something was still missing... Pignite came forward and wrapped his scarf around the snowman's neck. He wouldn't really need it.

"Wait! Use these dead leaves to make it a hat!" I told Leavanny. He began making the hat with professional craftsmanship... or so it seemed.

After a minute or so, he placed the crown on the snowman's head... We looked at it in joy.

"Hi, Mr. Snowman! We're going to make forts now! You can watch our snowball fight if you want," I said playfully. We went back over to where Pignite began the forts.

"Ok, let's choose teams. I'll go with Leavanny and Scraggy," Pikachu said. "The rest of you will go against us."

"Sweet! You're on, Pikachu!" Pignite yelled back. After a brief high paw session, we ran over to work on our forts.

Pignite volunteered to make the fort. Snivy made the snowballs. I thought of our team name while I helped Pignite.

(Let's see... The Elemental Snow Trio? The Snowy Starter Three? The PSO Snow Fighter Squad? Eh, not that... I know! The Triple Snowball Warriors!)

"Hey, guys, what about the Triple Snowball Warriors?" I made a huge grin. They looked at me awkwardly.

"Um, nice... I guess..." Pignite said back.

"Eh. Maybe... *20% cooler..." Snivy said. I figured she'd fly off into ponyland.

(Oh wait, she has no wings. Wait, how do I even know about that?)

"Then what do you two think it should be?"

"Something like... the Elemental Snow Trio perhaps?" Pignite suggested.

"I... guess. It's a lot better than the Triple Snowball Warriors. No suggestions from me," said Snivy.

"Oh, that's what I was going to choose next." We went right back to work.

Finally, both sides were finished, and we were all ready to begin our battle.

"Let's THROW!" Pikachu yelled in as if in the beginning of a war.

Snowballs flew. Snowballs hit. Snowballs missed. Snowballs curved. A snowball smacked me right in the face.

I quickly got up and threw my own at my attacker. It... completely missed.

WHAM! The snowball curved and hit something in a tree.

"Grrrrrowl..."

"WAAAH! What was that?" screamed Scraggy. We all looked in the direction of the sound.

A big, massive Pokemon jumped from the tree. It was one I've never seen before.

"It's a Primeape! RUUUUUUN!" cried Pikachu. We all followed his order and ran into the forest.

We ran and ran. We ran past rocks and trees, Cubchoo and Vanillite. We ran off a...

"CLIFF!" Pikachu yelled as we tumbled down the steep rock.

"Snivy!" I yelled.

"I'm alright! Just keep in sight of each other!" she yelled. She and Leavanny used their Vine Whips to keep everyone together. I fell and tumbled into a giant roc-

..."Oshawott..."

..."Hey, Oshawott..."

"OSHAWOOOOOTT!" I wrenched my eyes open.

"Oh, you're awake. Hurry; Pikachu and Pignite are gone," Leavanny told me. I jumped up and looked around.

We were under a crooked tree next to the giant hill we fell down. Snivy stepped towards the hill and said,

"C'mon, we have to find the others." The three of us followed Snivy.

"Pikachuuuu!"

"Pigniiiiite!"

"Pikachuuuuuuu!"

"Pigniiiiiiite!"

We went on like this for at least twenty minutes. A blizzard had started, and the other three with me began to grow icicles. I felt a slight bit of coldness, but not too much.

"Oshawott, please take over..." Snivy mumbled to me. I nodded, then she hugged Scraggy to warm him up.

"We gotta get to shelter. This cold isn't good for any of you, not to mention the blizzard," I told them. I began heading towards the large rock hill. I stepped inside and-

"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY TERRITORYYYYYYY?" I heard an angry voice yell at me. I fell down on my back in shock.

"RUUUUN!" I screamed. I started toward the exit only to be surrounded by a gang of three Beartic.

"We're not letting you go ANYWHERE. Anything that enters our home never leaves! You could be of use to us on our dinner rock, anyway," said the biggest Beartic. I concluded that he was the leader of the pack.

The bear on my right took a giant swipe at me with a swift Ice Punch. I felt the powerful blow and the ice freezing up my right arm and the front of my body.

(Darn! They froze my scalchop.) I crawled slowly to the back wall in fear. The largest Beartic charged at Snivy and Scraggy with his own Ice Punch. Just in time, a large rocket of fire engulfed the Beartic leader.

"Are you all ok?" I heard Pikachu ask loudly. He and Pignite ran over to join us.

"Glad you're all ok. Let's hurry! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu sent out the ray at the giant bears then motioned his paw toward the entrance of the cave. We all ran as fast as we could.

When we were at least a quarter of a mile away from the cave, the furious bears finally quit following.

"Pant. Pant. Pant. Let's- pant. find a- pant. place for- pant. tonight," Pikachu gasped. Everyone nodded then followed his lead toward a small, icy cave.

"Brr! This place is cold! Everywhere is cold! I would even be grateful to be hit by a Flamethrower right now!" Leavanny complained.

"Heh, I agree a bit," Snivy said, shivering. She still held a tight hug on Scraggy.

"C-can't P-Pi-Pign-nite m-mak-ke a c-amp-p f-fire?" Scraggy studdered in the frigid air.

"Well, if I make a fire in here, it's going to flood with all this ice around us! I guess we'll just have to go without," Pignite sighed. I walked over to Snivy and Scraggy. I removed my scarf and wrapped it around their shivering bodies.

"Oh, thanks, Oshawott. You really don't have to-" Snivy started, but I cut her off.

"Naw, don't worry 'bout me. I'm a water type. I can get along easier than you two." Snivy smiled at me then walked Scraggy to a corner in the cave. They settled down then dozed off.

(Hee hee hee! I'm sure I can do it at this rate! Servine better bug off! Oh wait, he's a grass type. So what? Snivy is mine!)

"Um, you ok, Oshawott? You're staring off into space."

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine! No need to worry!" I replied softly to Pikachu who had wrapped his tail around his feet.

"Ok. Well, I'm exhausted. I should sleep now; you should, too. We're going to have a big day tomorrow." I nodded and waddled over to Leavanny to sleep next to him.

(Ah... sleep at last...) I closed my eyes and began to sleep peacefully, lying on Leavanny's shoulder.

_End_

(Sigh. Time to get up...) My body was freezing. I could hardly move my right arm.

(Right, I got hit by a Beartic last night.)

"Hey," Snivy walked over to me. "thanks for your scarf. You better take it back; you look like you're about to freeze." She handed me the scarf, still smelling like her grassy scent. I blushed as she wrapped it around me.

"Uh, you're welcome," I answered as I snapped back to reality.

"Come on, we shouldn't worry our trainer and his friends anymore," Pikachu crossed his arms and started tapping the floor with his foot. We rushed over to him with our stiff legs.

Out in the snowy rocky hills, our every footstep sunk into the fresh, deep snow. We were all freezing already except Pignite. The clouds covering the sun made this morning worse. Every step we trod forward, our feet slide across the crytallized powder which stung them.

(This is going to be a long day.) I shifted my right arm then began rubbing it with my left.

Pikachu  
(I'm freezing. It's freezing. We're all freezing. I don't think the grass types or Scraggy can stand the cold much longer.)

"Scraggy, let me carry you. Pignite and Oshawott, carry Leavanny and Snivy, please. I don't want them to freeze." Scraggy ran over to me, clinging onto his "pants" stiffly. I picked him up and placed him on my head. Pignite held Leavanny on his neck and Oshawott held Snivy in his arms.

"What about you, Pikachu? You look like you're freezing, too," Pignite asked with worry in his voice.

"I'd rather protect my friends than being helpless. Besides, electric types aren't weak to ice."

"That's true, but I think I should still take the lead. You've done enough for us already. Hop on my head."

"No, I'm not giving up yet. Ash gave me the job to keep you all safe, but I failed. The least I can do is get you out of this mess."

"Pikachu, stop being stubborn. How are you supposed to do that if you can barely even stay on your feet?"

"Because you are my friends. Your hearts and love to me and the whole gang keep me going. Thanks for the help; I appreciate it. But I still need to do my job, too." I faced away from the others and moved on forward.

(If can do my job. My feet are killing me. Still, I should keep to my word. They're all counting on me, now. I can't let them down.) I pulled my scarf up to cover my mouth.

Pignite  
(He does have a point. Still, he shouldn't work too hard. Well, I guess I can't do anything about that. I should let Pikachu do what he wants to do. After all, he is the leader... but still...) I followed wherever he went even though I don't know where we're going. Oshawott kept looking down at Snivy. He seemed to be walking steadily enough with an extra load on his back- I mean... arms? It's interesting because he was walking a lot slower earlier.

(Heh heh. I guess Snivy must be the reason. It's like a prince with his fair maiden.)

After about an hour, Pikachu had already climbed onto my head. Oshawott had started tripping a bit, so I carried him, too. With everyone holding onto me, we went even slower since we took a break every ten minutes or so.

We finally found the rock we tumbled down yesterday. I had asked everyone to stay on their own feet when we climbed. We tried going up the shorter but steeper side. We tried going up the longer and less steep side, too. The rocks hurt our feet after treading along the snow, so we tumbled down when we got only halfway.

"Now how are we getting up?" Scraggy had asked in a whiney voice.

"Hmm... Snivy, Leavanny, do you think you can try to get up with your Vine Whips?" Pikachu suggested.

"We can try," Snivy replied back. Both of the grass types sent out their vines. They kept moving them around for some reason.

"We can't find a branch or rock to grab onto," Leavanny sighed as they both retracted their vines.

"Ok. Oshawott, I need you to use Aqua Jet to get up there."

"Ok, Pikachu."

"When you're up, look for something Leavanny and Snivy can hold onto." Oshawott saluted then prepared to launch. His water rocket slid up across the rock face. He had reached the top and left us down here.

"I really wish Torterra was here," Pikachu muttered quietly.

"Who's Torderra?" I had asked him.

"Oh, Torterra, you mean. He's just an old friend of mine. You wouldn't know him."

After eight minutes we began to worry.

"What is taking that otter so long? Ok, I'll be right back. Pignite, watch the others for me," Pikachu told me. He used Quick Attack while grabbing onto tiny ledges to give him boosts. Once again, we were left at the bottom of the cliff.

"Hey, guys, you can send your vines up now!" Pikachu shouted. The grass types shot their vines up then gripped whatever was up there. Scraggy and I climbed up then the three of us pulled the two Pokemon on the ground up to us with their vines.

"So where's Oshawott?" I asked Pikachu.

"I don't know, but his footprints are in the snow." Pikachu led us along a trail of rectangle shaped dents in the snow.

The footprints led us to a patch of blue flowers of some sort. It was very clear that Oshawott had pulled some out, but what was he doing?

Oshawott  
"No, I didn't know this was your home. Please let me go! My friends are waiting for me!"

"I was told by one of my own friends that there was an Oshawott, Snivy, Scraggy, Pignite, and a few others walking around this part of the forest. I believe you're the Oshawott. They also told me that the Beartic a bit farther away from the cliff had been intruded by such a group. So, where are your friends?" the giant Pokemon said in a very deep voice. It had a slightly angry tone to it.

"I-I don't know! They're probably at the bottom of the cliff still!"

"Then I guess they'd be better off without a Pokemon that ditched them at the bottom of a cliff, wouldn't you say?"

"No! I didn't ditch them!"

"Then why were you so far away from the cliff picking flowers, eh?"

"They were supposed to be a gift for- for Christmas!"

"Christmas, you say? For who?"

"For my- my... I mean, for this special Pokemon."

"I guess I can let you go. Christmas is supposed to be a happy time of the year, isn't it? I have enough for my meal, anyway. Heh heh heh heh."

"You- you monster! Let the innocent Pokemon go! They didn't do anything!"

"Oh, they didn't, did they? Then what was with them wandering about in my territory?"

"I-" I look up at the black eyed beast. "They were probably exploring! Besides- um... you should mark your territory borders so this won't happen anymore!"

"If I did that, how do I get my fill of munchies?"

"You- sick crocodile... monster... Hydro Pump!" I blasted the water straight in his face.

"GAAAAAH! You're dead meat NOW!" His big red snout snapped at me with sharp yellow teeth. I panicked and began to run toward the entrance of the cave. I tripped when my foot slipped on some ice. I turn around and see his giant mouth barely touching my nose.

(Hoo, boy! He really needs to brush! Whoof... oh, gosh. That stinks!)

"You wouldn't really eat other Pokemon, would you?" He stopped moving towards me then began blinking at me with shocked eyes.

"WHAT? Wh- why in the world would I do that?"

"You pretty much told me that not catching Pokemon in your territory wouldn't give you anything to eat!"

"I did, but why are saying I'd eat Pokemon?"

"Because you- wait, then what did you mean?"

"I make the Pokemon that wander into my territory gather fruit for me in return for trespassing. Of course I let them go eventually."

"O-oh..."

"Well, go ahead and leave, now! Don't forget the flowers. Next time, ask before you pick my snow flowers, ok?"

"Um, ok... thanks?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, and... um, Merry Christmas..."

"Yeah, you, too." The giant reptile turned around and almost wacked me in the face with his tail. He started towards the back of his cave.

(Wha- what in the- wh- why... what in the world...) I leave the cave in confusion. I see a group of Pokemon hanging around the same flower patch that I was caught at.

(Heh, better warn them.)

* * *

End of Part 1. Part 2 will be up on Friday. Sorry, I moved the date again! This one will be for sure. :) Have yourselves a Merry Little Christmas!

*Rainbow Dash quote in MLP

_Pikachu913 out_.


	3. Christmas 2012 Part 2

**Pokemon Holiday Specials**  
*I do not own Pokemon

*Pokemon is owned by Nintendo

Well, here's part 2! Enjoy! I'm super sorry about the date changes. I guess Friday wasn't final. :/ I've had stuff going on. :)

* * *

**Christmas 2012 Part 2**  
Scraggy  
_My Uncle Oshawott disappeared! He left us at the cliff! I knew he didn't like us deep down inside him. That big, fat mea- wait, um... small, average sized otter... Well! He certainly likes flowers more than us!_* I waddled over to the flowers and ripped them out of the ground angrily.

"Scraggy! What do you think you're doing? Stop that! Why did you do that?" Pikachu shouted at me.

"Duh! Uncle Oshawott doesn't actually like us! He thinks that he's so clumsy and we've been making fun of him! He'd rather be buddies with these snow flowers!" I headbutted the flowers into the dirt.

"Scraggy, he wouldn't think that! There must be a different reason why he would go and pick flowers. Seriously, he wouldn't leave us just to be a friend to flowers."

"I guess you're right. Maybe he knew he wasn't good enough for us then picked flowers to make him feel better as he left us." Pikachu sighed.

"Even that doesn't sound right. He never seemed to feel that way. Besides, he wouldn't just leave us at the bottom of the cliff."

"Then... why?"

"Oshawooooott! Oshawooooott!" Pignite yelled. "Oh, where could he be?"

"There are some bigger footprints here. They look like...a Krookodile's?" Pikachu stood still for a bit. He faced the older Pokemon.

"Maybe the Krookodile attacked Oshawott! Oh no, we have to save him!" Leavanny cried.

"I don't see any sign of struggle. The two sets of prints just join here, then the Krookodile's prints lead back thataway." Pikachu pointed to a giant cave.

"What if the Krookodile captured Oshawott?" I suggested in a panicky voice.

"Maybe this time you're right, Scraggy." Suddenly we heard a familiar voice out of no where.

"Oh, hey, guys. I didn't know you'd be here. You better get behind that tree over there before the Krookodile finds you trespassing in his territory."

"Uncle Oshawott! You're ok! We thought a giant Krookodile came, grabbed you, brought you to his cave, chopped you up, cooked you, then ate you up!"

"Um, really? You all thought that?"

"The first three, yes, but the rest Scraggy made up just now," Pikachu replied.

"Sorry for worrying you. Let's go back to the camp." Everyone nodded and followed Pikachu's lead.

_Yay! Our clumsy Uncle Oshawott is back! Tee hee hee!_

Snivy  
As we walked on, I began to realize that Oshawott had been keeping behind me the whole time. He seemed to walk a bit slower than usual, but he showed no sign of exhaustion.

Finally, we approached some familiar mounds of snow.

"OUR SNOWFORTS! We're FINALLY home! Um, I mean... camp?" Scraggy burst out. He ran behind the strange looking mound next to the crooked tree where Palpitoad was sleeping.

"Well, we're at the snowforts... but I don't see the camp! It's not here or anywhere! The trainers left without us!" Pikachu exclaimed in grief.

"C'mon, let's try to find something that will lead us to them. We can try by looking for footprints," I suggested. We walk off in seperate directions, Scraggy going with Pikachu. Since I can keep myself safe on my own, I volunteered to search places farther away from the others.

Broken twigs, a pile of black and white logs that looked charred, and footprints of Pidove are the only interesting things I find. I walk toward the charred logs since the group might've dumped them there from a campfire. As I bent down to take a closer look, I heard some rustling in the bushes behind me. It was very brief, but I kept my... ears? Ready if I heard it again. I follow a set of prints that stop here then move away.

I hear the same sound but very faintly. This time I turn around, but I don't see anything. Once again, I go back to my business.

This time when I heard a noise, it was only a soft quiet padding sound. I turn around and shouted at the Pokemon behind me,

"HEY, STOP STALKING M- oh, Oshawott. Do you have a question? I know I do."

"Oh, heh heh. Actually, I do... but you may go first..."

"Why were you following me? You're supposed to be on the other side. Besides, why were you following me quietly? Are you stalking me?"

"Um, I thought you said you needed to ask A question."

"Just answer."

"Ok. Well, I actually wanted to... give you something..." Oshawott pulled something from behind his tail.

I looked at the blue snow flowers he handed to me. There were three flowers, each having four petals. They were bound together in the middle of the stems by a leaf.

"Um... it's a... Christmas present. If you can, please try to keep it hidden from the others." Oshawott looked away shyly. I noticed a little blush from him. I was very surprised that he would give these specifically to me. I would think they would be for Emolga or someone.

"Why, thank you, Oshawott. A merry Christmas to you, too. I guess you can help me around here, then." I turned around and continued following the paw prints, hiding the flower bundle behind my yellow collar.

We followed the prints to a sand path, then they disappeared.

"What Pokemon do you think owns these footprints?" Oshawott asked me.

"If we look closely, you can see that they're small and ovaled, no toes or claws. If you smell them, they smell like berries and human food."

"Who would be wierd enough to go to a pile of burned wood?"

"Someone like... Pansage!"

"What does Pansage have to do with these footprints?"

_Really, Oshawott? I just told you._

"Pansage has no toes or claws, works around food, and has arms and paws to carry the burned wood to the pile."

"Oooooh... so... what are we going to do with them?"

"We're going to get the others. Since Pansage travels with our main group, that means we can somehow trace him back to Ash."

"Good, 'cause I'm starving! I could really use an apple pie," Oshawott said, making a couple rounds with his tongue on his lips.

"Good. Hurry up and get them. I'll look around here some more."

"Got it!" He ran off with surprising speed and without a bit of clumsiness.

_Ok, either he's excited for pie or he feels extra happy to give me flowers. Anyways, I'd better get going._ Sniffing the ground carefully, I sniffed the sand road. I made a small trail with my vine, accidentally knocking out the bundle of flowers. Unfortunately, the others saw me reaching down to grab them.

"Oh, need help with the flowers? I'll hold them. They're for Unfezant, right? It's really too bad for her to have a fever on- oh! I can't believe I forgot that today is Christmas! Boy, how could I have forgotten?" Leavanny picked up the flowers excitedly. I noticed Oshawott give me a panicked look.

"So, what did you find, Snivy? All I found was this piece of paper. It's quite oddly shaped, so I thought it would be important."

"An envelope? Great find, Pignite! I wonder what it says." Pikachu snatched the envelope then began making a ripping noise under a triangular flap. "Here's what it says:

**To My Dear Pokemon,**  
**We tried to find you, but we couldn't go searching in the blizzard. We will be staying at a cabin until we find you. Just follow the sandy path, and you'll see the cabin eventually. We all hope you stay safe. I knew Pikachu would lead you all back to the camp.**  
**Your Trainer, Ash**

"Hurry, we have to get to that cabin!" Pignite exclaimed like a Pokemon trainer in a battle. We all follow the path. After a little while of running, we spotted a wooden building and a light emitting from in between each log.

Leavanny  
I clutched the flowers tightly as Pikachu knocked on the door. I heard a thump, quick padding, another thump but louder, a short pause, then more padding, but in a different rythem than the others. The door quickly opened in front of us. We were expecting one of the other Pokemon or a trainer at the door, but it was, instead, the Primeape we ran into at the beginning.

"Whoa, it's that Primeache we saw before! Run!" Oshawott screamed.

"Primeache? I'm a Primeape. Please don't leave! I'm really sorry for running you off that cliff. I just got extremely angry when one of you threw a snowball at me. You know how Primeapes can hardly hold their anger in. It's just my nature to do that. You all understand, don't you?"

"Yes, of course." He was the only one that understood. The rest of us just looked at each other confused.

"Yeah... well, your friends are waiting for you. They set up something special while you were gone." He directed us inside where we could smell some delicious pastries and soups.

"APPLE PIIIIIIE!" Oshawott yelled in a desperate manner. He rushed inside and tripped over Primeape's foot. "I want pie!" Oshawott still got up and rushed to the table.

"Oshawott! Hey, you found your way back! We were very worried about all of you!" Iris shouted in joy.

"Yeah. Ash had been out searching for you until the blizzard kicked in. He's quite quite exhausted, so he's still asleep. Hey, whoa, Oshawott! That pie's for breakfast! Get off the table!" Pansage picked up the hungry otter with ease and dropped him off the table.

_WHAM!_ Oshawott landed on his rear. Everyone had a fit of laughter.

"Hey, we brought some snow flowers for Unfezant! We knew she'd need them," I randomly burst out. I walked over to Ash and Unfezant. Ash was snoring loudly and Unfezant had a wet towel on her head. Ash suddenly began to move. He stretched and yawned, then he rubbed his eyes.

"WHOA! Leavanny! When'd you get back? Oh, I was so worried about you guys! Unfezant, your friends are back." Ash began shaking Unfezant. She raised her head and blinked.

"Here, Unfezant. These are for you. Merry Christmas." I handed her the flowers, thinking about how marvelous it would be to have a wonderful Christmas night by watching the falling snow under a warm, fuzzy blanket with Unfezant, her shiny wings reflecting the glow of the moon...

"Oh, why thank you, Leavanny," she croaked. Although, you can remove your arm from my neck. You could catch something if you get too close." She pushed me away with her beak.

"That's really sweet of you, Leavanny. You're so thoughtful. If you keep it up, you may have a chance that she'll like you back," Ash whispered to me. He chuckled a bit. I nudged him playfully.

"Well, everyone, today is Christmas day! It's time to celebrate!" Cilan called out. Iris and Cilan sent out all their Pokemon. Ash did the same with his.

Pikachu

Everyone gathered around the table for breakfast. Cilan gave everyone a slice of pie. I noticed Leavanny sitting with Unfezant and Oshawott sit next to Snivy. It made my chuckle seeing Oshawott ask if he could next to her for Christmas. It wasn't only that; Snivy had nudged him and muttered something to him. I noticed Oshawott blush and begin poking at his pie.

_He sure isn't good at keeping the secret between them. The strange thing is that I'm the only one to realize it. Heh!_

After everyone had an hour to relax and mingle, Ash had announced the gift opening. Once again, I see Oshawott and Snivy together. Leavanny was taking vare of Unfezant. Scraggy and I gave a pokeball to each trainer. Axew got Iris a new hairpin. Emolga only received gifts which were baskets of fruit. Pignite got all the Pokemon a special handmade friend charm that broke into pieces, one for each, to store in their pokeballs. Excadrill gave Iris and Axew great big hugs. All of Cilan's Pokemon had gotten Cilan supplies of fresh spices and herbs. Iris and Ash gave Cilan some new dishes, silverware, and a book about gourmet food for travelers. Krokorok got every Pokemon a pair of sunglasses. Oshawott gave nothing except a hug to Ash... and a lot of service to Snivy if she needed anything. Heh! I guess everyone is starting to suspect something now! Snivy and I made a fabulous performance like what would be shown in a Pokemon Contest. Cilan, of course, had given us all lovely meals throughout the day. Palpitoad taught the Pokemon a new game to play. Primeape gave us the cabin to stay in. He had constructed it with some forest friends for any passersby that needed a place. How convenient!

After dinner, everyone settled in for the night. I had slept for a while... until I was awoken by a little thud. I looked around and realized Snivy and Oshawott. Apparently Oshawott tripped on something again. No other Pokemon was awake or stirring. I watched closely to the two wandering Pokemon. Oshawott got up with the help of Snivy. He led her to the window next to Leavanny and Unfezant. I heard him begin to say something.

"Uh, Snivy?"

"Yeah?"

"May I tell you something?"

"Sure. I'd really love to know so I can go to bed again."

"Right. Well, Snivy, I-I..." Snivy chuckled.

"I think I know what you're about to say."

"I really think..."

"Yes?" Snivy placed a hand on his shoulder. I noticed a little blush from him.

"I really like-" Oshawott hesistated a long time. I shifted a little, excited for what he's about to say.

"Like what?" Snivy grinned.

"Ok, here I go." Oshawott took a gigantic breath. "I really l-love... "

I held my breath and opened my mouth in anxiety.

"YOUR BATTLING TECHNIQUES! You must show me how you can keep up with that energy. I'm always so clumsy and I... want you to be my mentor..." I seriously think I exploded.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I screamed on accident. Realizing what I just did, I made an excuse on the spot. "O-oh, s-sorry... I was j-just... in a... dream?" Surprisingly, only Snivy and Oshawott looked at me.

"Ok. Goodnight, Pikachu," Snivy simply replied. I lie back down and pretend to fall asleep again. Then she turned back to Oshawott. "Of course. I'd certainly do it. You're a wonderful friend, even if you're so clumsy and wierd."

"Thank you so much, Snivy."

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas, Oshawott. Get some sleep."

"Thanks, Merry Christmas to you, too. Make sure you sleep, too." The two Pokemon lie down next to Ash and fall asleep peacefully.

* * *

TROOOOLLOLLOLLOOOOLL!  
Merry Christmas to you all! I absolutely loved making this story. Please leave a review! I'd love to get some! If I don't get very many reviews, favorites, or follows, then I may not continue with other stories. Please give me some support. Thank you!  
*I decided to switch parenthesis to italics when someone thinks.  
_Pikachu913_ out.


	4. New Year's 2013

**Pokemon Holiday Specials**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*Pokemon is owned by Nintendo  
Sorry for the HUGE delay. It's a quite late for a New Year's story, but I want it up, still. Enjoy!

**New Year's Day 2013**

Axew  
Today is New Year's Eve! That is, I think that's what Scraggy said. He only bounced up to me, said it quickly, then left without doing anything else. He kept getting wierder and weirder everyday since Christmas.

"Ok, everyone ready for breakfast? We have a big day ahead of us. Tomorrow is the first day of 2013! Iris, Cilan, and I are going to be having some human time together, so we're leaving you at the next town's day care. Snivy and Pikachu, watch over the others," Ash told his Pokemon.

"Excadrill, make sure you watch Axew and Emolga. You don't need to worry about Dragonite. I'm bringing him with me," Iris told us. I waited for Cilan to say something to his Pokemon, too, but he was staring at a big picture. He had a huge smile on his face.

"What'cha got there, Cilan?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I just found a poster on the ground saying that the town we're going to be staying at is having a fireworks show. It says they need volunteer cooks to make snacks for the audience."

"Are you going to volunteer?"

"Of course. They're gonna need as many good cooks as they can."

"Ok. Well, I'm starving! What'd ya make for breakfast, anyway?"

"French toast with Aspear Berry syrup! For the Pokemon, I made some small cakes according to each type of Pokemon. I made this one for Emolga and Pikachu. This one is for Snivy, Leavanny, and Pamsage. This one is for Pignite. This is for Oshawott. This is for-"

"Yes, Cilan, we all understand," Iris interrupted. Everyone giggled a bit.

After we had all eaten, we all walked together to the small town ahead. When we had arrived, our trainers dropped us off at the day care center. There were many Pokemon the same as my age. The only older Pokemon here that isn't in our original group is a Joltik that is about the same age as Pignite.

"'Ello. My name is Thunderzap. Who are you? I haven't seen you here at the day care before."

"I'm Pikachu. This is actually the first time we've been here. Our trainers are out for a New Year's celebration."

"Ah, ok. Well, I'm glad you're all here. The li'l young uns keep bothering me during my nap. Since I'm so small and all, they always play around with me. Think you can watch 'em while I sleep?"

"Sure, we'll do that. Go get some rest, then."

"Thank you so so so so so so SOOO so much! You do not know how much of a PAIN they can be. G'bye!" The electric bug crawled into a little hole in the ground. I decided to play with the Pokemon by the rocks with Scraggy. I ran over to the Dwebble, Klink, and a Pokemon I've never seen before. It looked like a mini version of a human without clothes. Its body was a bluish gray, and some strange ridges lined the top of its head.

"Hello! My name is Axew! This is my best buddy, Scraggy! What are your names?" The Dwebble spoke first.

"I'm Dwebbs. This one is Geary and this one over here is Champ."

"Chink! Nice to meet you. Chinka chinki," said the Klink. It appeared to have some rust on its body.

"Why don't you get the humans here to clean that rust off?... if that's even possible to do?" I asked.

"Oh, they do clean the rust. The reason why- clank! I have some still is because of the cleaner they used. They don't know that's the-clink! reason why I'm getting rust, but I like the color of it. I'm a little allergic to cleaner. Click."

"Allergic? If you are, why don't you have a cold or anything?"

"Oh, that's- clink! because I'm metal! Metal doesn't get sick! They rust! Clank!"

"Don't you get annoyed by the sounds it creates? It's so ANNOYING!" Scraggy complained.

"Naw, I'm fine with it. I'm so used to the sound! So- chink! rry about that. Wanna go play a game?"

"Sure!"

Pikachu  
Oshawott sat beside Snivy who sat beside me. We were sitting on the fence, boredly watching the younger Pokemon in the pond. Leavanny and Pansage were making things out of crushed dead leaves. Pignite kept a fire going for the Pokemon who needed warmth but liked the outdoors. Stunfisk and Palpitoad were playing around in the pond. Krokorok and Excadrill were helping make a stone fortress for Axew, Scraggy, and three other Pokemon. Surprisingly, one of the three was a Machop. Emolga was hanging around the fruit trees. Crustle, who was asleep, allowed some of the smaller Pokemon to play around on him. Unfezant was giving some of the birds a flying lesson.

I started getting drowsy, being so bored and all. I nodded off to sleep, making me fall forward off the fence. I can't tell if anyone caught me or not because I stayed asleep.

Oshawott  
_Y'know, I can't blame Pikachu for falling off the fence. I'm tired too, especially of boredom._ I just kept staring at Pikachu. He was snoozing on the ground with his ears flopped downward. _Snivy already gave me some battle training. I think I'm getting better and better everyday._Snivy looked at me with drowsiness. She appeared to have the same feeling as me. I sighed.

"I wish there was something interesting to do other than watching or playing with boring ol' young Pokemon," I whined.

"Um, if you want to describe something to me, please don't use an oxymoron, ok?"

"Oh, alright." We sat there in an awkward silence, staring at nothing in particular. I sighed once more.

"I wish there could be an exciting adventure or party going on! Seriously, if Ash is going to celebrate the New Year, we should, too." Snivy didn't seem to have heard me because she took a while to respond, saying,

"Yeah." Yep, that's all she said as she continued staring into space.

After an hour and a half, I awoke from a nap. I somehow managed to wake up inside the rock fortress. This was the farthest away from the fence. I was in a different section of it though; it appeared to be an inner part of the fort.

"Soooo! Our prisoner finally woke up!" Axew shouted playfully. He had a small twig in his right paw and a leaf helmet on his head.

"Hello, Sir Oshy II! It appears that I have finally captured my worst enemy- the captain of the Pond Kingdom!" A mini man Pokemon said. He had a slightly bigger stick than Axew's with a piece of fruit stuck on the top end and a leaf crown on his head.

"What's going on?" I asked drowsily.

"Silly! We're pretending that we're at war between kingdoms! You're the captain of the Pond Kingdom army!" Scraggy exclaimed. He had the same attire as Axew.

"Ha ha. I guess I'll play along. So, who's the captain of the Rock Kingdom army?"

"Sir Klinkity-Gear I! Oh, and I'm the king of the Rock Kingdom- King Champion! I used to play Kingdoms with my Abra friends at Kanto where I live. They always cheated since they're psychic types. You know, being able to infultrate easily. We're actually traveling around here for the holidays. I'm just here because my trainer's out somewhere." replied the muscular Pokemon.

"That's cool. Heh heh! This is a very well constructed fort."

"Of course it is! Our builders, Excad Drillian and Krok Rockera are the best in the world of kingdoms!"

"So... when do I leave the dungeon?"

"You can't until your soldiers win the war and rescue you, silly!"

"Ha ha ha! How are they supposed to fight if they don't have their commander?"

"Duh! Their king will lead them to battle. Don't worry, your kingdom is quite powerful. Anyway, we must fight the war! If you want, you can leave the dungeon only to see the war, but you have to stay inside our walls."

"Ok, then. Ha ha, you kids are so creative." I watched the Klink lead an army of ground, rock, and fighting Pokemon out into the "battlefield." On the opposite side, Palpitoad had a crown, too. In front of him was an army of water and ice types. Palpitoad spoke up first.

"I, King Pralbitu, wish to have our battle commence! To war-"

"WAAAAIT!" someone shouted out of nowhere. Suddenly, a Herdier ran up to Snivy who was now sitting on a rock next to a different structured fortress. I heard him say,

"Snivy, I know my owner and his family are supposed to keep you and your friends safe in the day care, but we need you all!" he shouted. "Someone just stole the fireworks from the town! It's supposed to all be shipped to a nearby town today! If we don't get the fireworks back soon, there won't be any fireworks to celebrate with for the new year! Many trainers have gathered there to watch them! You are the strongest Pokemon at the day care, so we need a few of you to help with looking for the stolen fireworks."

"Ok. I need Oshawott, Pikachu, Pignite, Leavanny, Unfezant, Pansage, and Excadrill over here right NOW!" Snivy commanded. She had a call of a commander like Palpitoad's war voice. Everyone she called hurried over.

"Great! A lot of strong battling Pokemon! Just follow me!"

"W-wait a second! Aren't you forgetting someone?" Emolga yelled.

"No, I don't believe I have," Snivy replied, crossing her arms.

"Sni- ugh! I seriously think having revenge like that is completely against the rules."

"Rules? What rules? Besides, I didn't choose you for revenge. I didn't choose you because you're not a good fighter." Snivy hadn't even looked at the squirrel and just motioned us to follow her. As I followed the group, I turned my head and shouted to the day care Pokemon,

"Don't worry, we'll come back! Let's do the battle after we find those fireworks!"

Pikachu

Herdier brought us to the center of the town. It wasn't all that spectacular except for the massive fountain in the middle and flowers surrounding it. A couple Tympole were swimming around in it, giving the passersby a squirt of water that flew straight over their heads.

The Herdier led us into a shabby shop building. It didn't have much on the inside, but it had a lot of space.

**Triceton Town Storage Shop Building**  
** 1:30 PM**  
** Monday, December 31, 2012**

"This is where the fireworks were stored. According to the police, the burglar entered through the back door with a lock pick. He didn't leave through the back door, though. He left through the front door itself. After he entered, he snatched the crates of fireworks then escaped through the door."

"Boy, the police sure aren't good at this. You know how many contradictions I found in that?" Pignite chuckled.

"No... I'm not an investigator type, so you are the ones helping in the case."

"Ok, leave it to us. My trainer, Ash, and I have been through plenty of these things in our journey. We even protected the Adament Orb in a robbery at a museum in Sinnoh," I boasted.

"Yeah, yeah. Get going, now."

"First thing's first. Tell me how big the crates of fireworks are and how many."

"They were square shaped with about a size of me and a half. There were eight crates- oh, I see."

"Exactly! If they were really that big, how could they fit through the front door?" Herdier looked surprised at what I asked.

"Then if he didn't go through the front, which way did he go?"

"Let me see the back door through which he entered in." Herdier brought us to a large, metal door. "So, this door would be big enough to fit the crates through. That means-"

"The robber also exited through the back door!"

"No. Before we conclude, tell me why the police believed that he didn't leave through the back door."

"Oh, yeah. Um... it's because the robber locked the door after he entered in, it appears. That is because there was a broken lock pick on the ground on the other side with metal jamming it when he flipped the locking switch right here."

"Heh. I see another contradiction here, too," Snivy said.

"Yeah? What would that be?"

"A broken lock pick means he failed at getting the door open. Even if he did get it open, you can't simply leave the lock pick stuck in the key hole. If that would be possible, why would he leave the broken lock pick on the ground?"

"Ah! Good observation. Let's check the outside, shall we?" Herdier walked us through the front door to the back of the building. Sure enough, a broken lock pick was on the ground.

"So, was anyone able to actually FIND any metal in the key hole?" I asked.

"Yeah. Here are some of the pieces they retrieved. Some were stuck in too tight."

**Added Metal Pieces to the Court Record.**

"What? What's a Court Record?" Oshawott asked.

"I don't know. Hey, Pikachu913, don't forget this isn't a crossover."

_~Hey, Leavanny, don't forget this is my story. I added these for fun. Why not, eh? Who doesn't like Ace Attorney?~_

"I don't. I can't finish Turnabout Big Top," Pansage replied.

"Hey, let's get back to the story."

"Yeah, we have to find the fireworks!"

"Let's see if the metal matches." I put the bag of metal to the lock pick. Sure enough, it was the same.

"That means the burglar entered through the front door! Then where did he exit?"

"What about the big store window on the front? He could've went that way," Excadrill suggested.

"No, there's no way to open that window. Good try, though." Herdier began to think aloud. "But if he couldn't 've left through any doorways leading outside, how DID he get out with the crates?"

Everyone makes anime sweatdrops and gets dot eyes.

"WELL! Someone think of how ANYONE can escape with all the fireworks crates without even going through either entrance!" The Herdier that was accompanying one of the police men padded up to us.

"You must be the Pokemon at the day care. We heard that you were coming to help in this case. If it helps, we didn't find any footsteps around the front door or fingerprints on the door knobs."

"You must be joking," said the day care Herdier.

"Nope. I'm serious. I couldn't pick up any scents, either, except for an unknown scent where the crates were. I can't tell if it's an old scent of something else or a Pokemon I don't know of."

"Then how in the wide wide world of Equestria- I mean, of Pokemon are eight big crates of fireworks supposed to disappear in thin air?"

"Wait, that's not all. We analyzed the fingerprints on the lockpick. They appear to be from a Panpour."

"Ok, now I'm completely confused. How in the world does a Panpour do something like that? My gymmate, Panpour, can't teleport or anything."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, you guys are so HILARIOUS!"

"Oshawott, you're not helping. Actually, do you know anything that will help us? You've been doing nothing except following wherever we go," I asked in frustration.

"Yes! Oh man, I can't believe I found out the answer even before SNIVY! OH HO HO HO HO!"

Oshawott  
_PRICELESS CONFUSED FACES! BAAA HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!_

"Girls, girls. Seriously, you even mentioned the way it could've happened, Pansage. Actually, the only way! Panpour MEANT to make the lock pick break! That was just a way to get investigators to get confused! Obviously, only Panpour's traces are found at the scene. That's where Pansage comes in."

"Wait, what do I have to do with robbery?"

"No, silly. You weren't a part of the robbery. It's what you mentioned. TELEPORT!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone said in unison.

"EXACTLY!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Herdier shouted.

"What? Is there a contradiction? I sure don't see any!"

"Now how are we supposed to find who took the fireworks?"

"Pikachu, you're from Kanto, right?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Go inside and see if you can smell any... what's it called? Ah... bra?"

"Wait, did you just say a- why would you want him to smell that?" Snivy blurted out in disgust.

"Abra, the Pokemon. Something wrong with that?"

"Oh, n-never mind. You see, my trainer- Um, forget I said anything."

"Abra is a psychic type Pokemon. It's true they can teleport, but why do you say Abra in particular? Do you even know what those are? Where did you even hear about Abra?" Pikachu thought hard.

"Just do it. I'll tell you later."

"Well... fine, then."

In just a little bit, Pikachu came back to us, looking very dumbfounded.

"It... does smell like Abra..."

"Really? Amazing, Oshawott! You figured out the criminal before a Kanto native could, even without any knowledge of that Pokemon! You aren't as dumb as you seem!" Excadrill exclaimed.

I gave him a grumpy look.

"Well... nevermind."

"Now what do we do, Oshawott?" Pikachu asked me with determination.

"We shall go back to the day care!"

"WHAT?!" everyone said, again, in unison.

"Folloooow me!... Oh wait, actually, um... lead the way first,... Herdier."

"Sigh. Very well, then."

**Triceton Town Day Care Center**  
** 2:15 PM**  
** Monday, December 31, 2012**

"Hey, Champ! I'm wondering if you know where your Abra friends are!"

"Oh, you're back early. Actually, they said they were going to head over to the cafe after visiting the town square. Then they said they'll come pick me up."

"Thanks a lot, Champ! We'll be right back-"

"That's King Champion to you, Sir Oshy II!"

"Sorry, Champ, this is no time to play. We'll do it later, ok? Cya!"

"Fine."

Pikachu  
** Triceton Town Cafe**  
** 2:20 PM**  
**Monday, December 31, 2012**

"SO LET'S DO THIS THING!"

Oshawott stormed into the cafe. As we walked into the trainer filled building, Oshawott had become aware of all the eyes pointed towards him. All the trainers and Pokemon stopped drinking their coffee and smoothies and watched us.

"Oh, uh... heh heh! Heya!..." We looked around carefully for the Abra. Obviously, I was the only one to recognize them. They were sitting together without trainers. I lead the group over to them.

"Oh, and who are YOU supposed to be? Y'know, this cafe is a quiet place, Oshawott," an Abra with a claw scar on his face said.

"Hey, I need the three of you to follow us," I said, ignoring him.

"What makes you think we'd want to follow you, huh?" said the Abra with some claw scars on his left arm.

"Yeah, we don't even know you. Let us drink our smoothies in peace," said the scar faced Abra.

"You will come with us. We need to talk to you about an incident at a storage shop in town," I told them. They gave me a hard, cold glare.

"Heh. What do we have to do with the fireworks theft?" said the youngest Abra. Immediately, the scar armed Abra covered his mouth.

"Ha ha. Apparently you already know about this. I'm guessing you must have somehow SEEN this thievery. Otherwise you wouldn't know about it," Herdier growled. "You will come with us." Excadrill grabbed the three into his arms.

"Oh, and don't you dare try to teleport. Otherwise, I'm going with you," Excadrill said with a smirk. I led the group outside then to the storage building.

**Triceton Town Storage-**

"Oh, stop that already! We get the point!" Pignite snorted.

_~I know you do. Now, continue on.~_

I looked at the three Abra. The scarred ones had a dark and frustrated look on their faces. The youngest only blinked.

"Now that we're here, what do you have to say in your defense?" I asked. The scar faced Abra smirked.

"How do you know it was us? Where's your proof?" Oshawott stepped forward.

"Simple. We know the thieves hadn't entered or exited through either the back or front door. There are no footprints to say so. That means the only way to enter and leave the scene was by teleporting. Pikachu can only smell your scent inside the room where the crates were."

"Is that all?" The scar armed Abra asked.

"Yes, other than a distraction by a certain Panpour who apparently broke their lock pick in the the back door."

"Are you sure that Panpour wasn't a worker here?"

"Yes. Otherwise, Panpour would have a trainer with keys or have the keys itself to unlock the door. If that would be the case, why would it want to try to break in with a lock pick IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Oshawott shouted, having to take a breather after saying that so quickly. The two scarred Abra began to sweat.

"Is that enough evidence for you?" I said, glaring at them. They were silent for a while, then the scar faced Abra spoke.

"Yes. You're right, it was us. So, what are you going to do with us?" Herdier looked at them angrily.

"You show us where the fireworks are, we'll bring them back here, then you'll have to stay at the day care until your trainers get there." The nodded nervously then sighed.

After we arrived at the day care, Oshawott explained to Champ about what had happened. Champ had a disappointed look and had said, "Why would you do this? You're my friends! I trusted you!" The Abra apologized to him and the day care owners. Eventually, we had all forgiven them, even the youngest Abra who apparently had no idea what happened.

Oshawott

After everyone was satisfied, we continued our game of Kingdoms. The Abra had joined the Rock Kingdom. I watched from behind their fortress walls the battle between my army and the Rock Kingdom's. Somehow, one of my troops bailed me out from the dungeon. I continued on by leading my troops. We were being beaten; the Abra kept teleporting and escaping. After a long while of arguing whether to allow this, the Abra agreed to not teleport.

We had a fun play battle. Ever since the agreement, both sides were even. When we stopped for dinner, we all ate at our "dining halls." I liked the look of my kingdom's fortress a lot more. It was prettier and a lot flatter.

We had continued our fight until around 8:00. At that time, little did we know that an even stronger kingdom called the Thunder Leaf Kingdom had been setting up since dinner. Pikachu was King Lightningvine and Snivy was Captain Thornrod... During the fight against the Rock Kingdom, the Thunder Leaf Kingdom ambushed usThey easily conquered both sides. Snivy was allowed to rule over our fortress. The Rock Kingdom fortress was used for everything else. The Water and Rock Kingdoms were going to rebuild, but the younger Pokemon had to go to bed and sleep until half an hour before midnight. The older Pokemon decided to sleep until then, too...

Except me.

I was thinking of a certian green Pokemon. Ever since Christmas, I had been hanging around her more. I've always been confused about Pikachu's super wierd outburst that night. It was just that time when I wanted training practice from Snivy. Either he thought I wasn't cut out to do such a thing or he thought I was going to say something else. Whatever it was, I always feel awkward around Snivy. Maybe I get nervous since she's my trainer? She didn't appear to have any of those strange feelings, though. Oh well, perhaps I can ask someone about it later.

I yawned, finally feeling sleepy after thinking about that. No matter what, I couldn't fall asleep.

Herdier

My owner woke me up. It was very dark out, though. I looked at the digital clock and saw 11:30 PM. I tried remembering what that meant from Pokeschool...

_Oh! Thirty more minutes until the new year! I should go wake up the other Pokemon!_I swayed back and forth as I got up too quickly, not stretching. After I gained balance, I ran outside quickly. I didn't see any of the Pokemon except an Emolga sleeping on top of a tree branch. Instead, there were four large forts, three having a green and yellow flag and the other having two flags with one on each side. One was blue and the other was brown. I headed over to the largest branch fort with a yellow and green flag. I peeked inside finding Pikachu resting on a mound at the back while a lot of the electric and grass Pokemon slept around it on leaf mats.

_Huh, I wonder what they were doing._I woke up Pikachu after about a minute of prodding and shaking. Eventually I nipped his tail which got him up immediately. He looked at me and nodded in understanding. He helped me wake up the others.

Once everyone was awake, I led them to the front yard. There, tables were lined with Pokemon snacks and human snacks. We had a nice open view of Farlane City which is where the fireworks will be set off. I told everyone to get some snacks and get comfortable.

My trainer walked in front of all the Pokemon. He hushed them and began to speak.

"In only fifteen minutes, we are going to enter into a new year!" He pointed to two tall trees. (Haha, four t's. I forgot what that's called.) "When I announce that we are starting the countdown, get ready to see the fireworks come from in between those two tallest trees. Well, mingle or whatever. I'm going to get some chips."

Emolga

_Ugh! Why do we have to get up so early- I mean late! Who cares about a stupid new year thingamajig?_

"Hey, I'm not going to be a fool and stay up late horking down fatty foods, making me get sick. Do whatever you want."

"C'mon, Emolga. You should at least enjoy SOMETHING. You're so boring! All you want is what you want- I mean you only want to have everything be what you want... no, you just want everything you want- I mean..." Axew said, obviously still groggy.

"What he's TRYING to say is that you always want everything your way. Lighten up a bit, Auntie Emolga!" Scraggy snapped.

"I would if you wouldn't be so bitter towards me, Scraggy. Look, I'm as innocent as a princess! Shouldn't I be able to get what I want?"

"Peh! Princesses are NOT innocent!... Well, some of them are. Anyway, what makes you think you're a PRINCESS?"

"Because I- um... Hey, just get back to your friends. Don't talk to Princess Flyingjolt like that."

"You only think you're a princess because of that? We're not even playing Kingdoms right now! Hahaha!" Scraggy pranced off happily with Axew to the snack table.

_Tch! I'm not wasting some beauty sleep for a New Year's party._I flew back to the tree branch I slept on.

Pikachu

Here it comes. One more minute until midnight! Champ was sitting next to me on my left with the three Abra on his left. He appeared to feel more comfortable around me. Snivy and Oshawott were on my right. I noticed that Oshawott kept moving around tapping the ground or rubbing his shell. He looked nervous or something. Perhaps it was for the fireworks?

10!  
9!  
8!  
7!  
6!  
5!  
4!  
3!  
2!  
1!...

At first, nothing happened. About five seconds later, we saw the first firework explode. It was a great view from here. So many colorful lights lit up the dark night sky followed by a chorus of ooh's and ah's from the Pokemon around me.

First off were normal round fireworks. Second, strangely odd shapes started appearing. It took a while for me to realize that they were element symbols. There was a blue raindrop, yellow lightning bolt, green leaf, brown fist, purple eye, black eye, gray triangle in... i guess bracket-like shapes, red flame, and last came a white eight-pointed star.

We were all amazed and happy to see these pictures even though some of us couldn't understand.

Third, there were heads of the legendary Pokemon Reshiram in red and Zekrom in blue. Fourth, there were a variety of pokeballs and berries. A couple I spotted were apricorns, pokeblocks, and poffins. A few more common fireworks followed.

After that, the fifth picture series were groups of Pokemon. First came the Unova starters, then Deerling, Patrat, and Lillipup, then a couple more three-Pokemon groups of Unova Pokemon. All this was surprising and exciting for me since these fireworks were a lot nicer than all I've seen. Lastly, a barrage of common fireworks and pokeballs exploded, making it look like fire. After all that, there were fireworks that spelled out 2013.

Everyone cheered at the end. Everyone gave friendly hugs and handshakes.

"Wait, everyone watch this!" Herdier shout loudly, looking at the smoke covered sky.

One last set of fireworks went up...

All of us gasped. Some were in happiness, some were in plain surprise. The last set of fireworks showed an Oshawott, Pikachu, Snivy, Leavanny, Unfezant, Pansage, Excadrill, and Herdier.

"The last ones we just threw in for the recognition of helping us earlier tod- yesterday," Herdier explained. We all smiled and looked at each other. We looked silently into the sky.

Barely audible, I heard Snivy talking to Oshawott.

"I'm proud of you, Oshawott." I didn't bother to look that way. I wanted to pretend I couldn't hear.

"Thanks, Snivy. Want to... um... go to the snack stand for something?"

"Sure, why not?" She chuckled. I chuckled too.

_I'm sure they'd be perfect for each other... if Oshawott would just tell her._

End of the very late New Year's story.

_Author's Note:_  
_I'm not a mushy lovey type of person, but I still like Oshawott and Snivy together because it's adorable. That's just in case you wanted to know!_  
_Some of the random out-of-place parts in the story are mainly fillers. I'm not really a skilled writer, so I usually make things up on the go._  
_I will continue with the holiday series and try to get the stories on time more. I'll write for my other stories when I'm up to it. Thanks for reading, and please review, favorite, and follow!_  
_If something needs to be changed (like a grammar or spelling mistake), please tell me!_

_Also, if you need an editor for your stories, just PM me!_

___If you want to use my OC ponies in anything, PM me then I'll reply as soon as I can! Check my profile for more info!_

Pikachu: You've been mean to me.  
Pikachu913: I know. Just enjoy watching the two together for now.  
Pikachu: I... guess... but you also made Oshawott call me a girl.  
Pikachu913: Yeah... Oh well. Heh! Maybe I might have something special planned for the Valentine's Day story... chuckle.  
Pikachu: :D

**Pikachu913 out.**


	5. Valentine's Day 2013

**Pokemon Holiday Specials**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*Pokemon is owned by Nintendo  
I Pinkie promise I'll get these stories up within a week's length of the holiday day from now on... I hope you aren't angry about the super late update! :(

* * *

**Valentine's Day 2013**  
Oshawott  
I woke up with a start. Today was a brand new morning. I could hear the Pidove... um... doving? The air was warmer today. The winter air seemed to have decided to take an early vacation today. I felt the breeze on my stubby ears. My big nose picked up the scent of apples. I can see in the direction of where the wind was coming from; a Deerling on my right had crushed open one of the red fruit. I silently watched it munch happily on the juicy apple. I shuffled a bit, causing it to look up. It noticed that I wasn't a threat and smiled. It continued eating.

All these happy, soothing signs would be great to wake up to, but I had other things on mind.

I've been dreading the arrival of these next two days.

Ever since I asked Pikachu about the feelings I've had when I was around Snivy, I couldn't keep my mind focused. I was hoping today and tomorrow wouldn't come because today I'll have to be thinking about what to do tomorrow. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Oh, the horror.

I wobbled up on my feet. I needed to do something to refresh my mind for today. I decided to walk up to the Deerling. It noticed my nearer presence and watched me cautiously.

I got ready to talk, struggling to get my tongue to move.

"I-... I just don't know what to do, Deerling." She had a confused look. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I don't know what I should do for her." Deerling looked down to her fruit. It was hard to tell if she understood or not. "Do you think you can help me out? I don't want my friends to know about this."

Her head and ears shot up. She looked at me with a large grin.

"Um, I'd love to, Oshawott..." she started out plainly. She paused for a while. She continued saying, "I'm not that good at helping others with things like this, so... Well, I want to get better at it." Her voice was of a young Deerling. Being bigger than me, it was hard to tell that she was a lot younger than me... maybe.

"Thanks a lot! Glad to have some help!"

"So, who is it?"

"Huh?"

"Who's your special valentine?"

"Oh. She's a grass type. She's a Snivy."

"Oh! You mean the green one that's over there?" She pointed to Snivy's curled body.

"Yeah, her. So, are you sure you really want to help?"

"Absolutely!" She jumped up and down in a steady beat. "So, what did you need first?"

"I want something to give her... nothing super romantic or anything. Just something to show how I feel about her."

"Ok. Well, since she's a grass type, it's not hard to find a present for her."

"What do grass types like?"

"Berries, herbs, flowers... maybe you should give her a bundle of flowers!"

"I said nothing super romantic!"

"It's not. Actually, I'm always getting flowers! They always mean so much to me!"

"I guess you're right."

"What kind of Pokemon is she? I mean, personality-wise." I thought hard. She is a fighter. She cares for all of us- well, not Emolga. She also had tough times with a former trainer...

"She's a fighter. She's very strong, too."

"Hmm... Hey, I have an idea! Follow me. There's a flower... place near my home. Maybe you can find some flowers there!"

"Perfect, thanks." I followed as Deerling walked away from our campsite. I glanced back to make sure no one was awake.

Deerling led me to a human's house. The garden was full of different colored plants. Most of them were flowers.

"Go ahead, find some flowers Snivy might like." I hesitated.

"Isn't that stealing, then? I don't want to take anything without asking."

"Oh, the owner here won't mind. She's real nice. She lets my friends pick flowers from here all the time."

"Ok, I'm trusting you on this." I walked into the fenced garden. I looked all around. I've never taken Snivy for a flower type of Pokemon. She accepted the flowers on Christmas, though. What caught my eye was a single blue flower. It was almost like the snow flowers, except the tips of the petals curved, the tips were yellow, and the inside was green. It was beautiful, but I didn't want to take a flower if it was the last one.

"Go ahead, go get it. It's a good choice. The inside is green and the ends are yellow. Isn't it perfect?" Deerling went up to it to pick it for me. I immediately stepped up.

"Wait, don't pick it. That's the last of that kind of flower! The human who lives here would be furious if she realizes the last one was taken!"

"Oh, come on! It's just a small little flower!"

"But if I take this, she won't have any more to grow!"

"This one will be perfect for your valentine, though! Unless you really want to get a different flower even though this one is so much nicer."

"Stop arguing with me! If your mom was here, she wouldn't want it picked, either!"

The bickering kept going on and on and on.

"Even if I don't pick it, I still have so many to-"

_Creak!_

The owner of the house looked at us in shock. I tried running, but my clumsiness made me trip again. I was scared that the human would punish us for tresspassing.

"What are you two doing in my garden? Don't you know it's wrong to come in without permission?" she asked. She held a pokeball in her hand, ready to throw when needed. Deerling began to panic.

"I-I was j-just help... I was just help-helping my fr-friend here for Valent-tine's Day! I'm s-sorry!" she pleaded.

"You should've knocked first, then. Instead of going straight to my garden, go to my door and knock or ring the doorbell." I was shocked.

"Wait... you know what we're saying?"

"Yeah. You're an Oshawott, right? I'm Ditto. Sorry, I had to transform into my owner in case you were bad guys." Ditto transformed into a pink blob. Its eyes became dots, and the mouth became a long line.

"Wait here." Ditto slimed back into the house, carrying the pokeball on its back.

A few moments later, Ditto and the same human we saw that Ditto tranformed into stepped outside and walked to us.

"So, you're here for some flowers?" The human asked. We both nodded. "I'm guessing you want the Blue Collared Flower, then." She had a disappointed look.

_I guess that's the name of this flower. _I nodded, looking down in shame, guessing that she hadn't wanted to give it away.

"Go ahead. But, Deerling, you know better than to just pick it without me allowing."

"I know, I'm sorry did that."

"Alright, grab it and run along." She and the Ditto went back into the house, closing the door behind them.

I picked the flower quickly but careful enough that it won't lose any petals. I rushed out in shock. I seriously thought she would be extremely mad. Instead, she let me take the last of that flower and even let us out without doing anything else.

I hugged the flower slightly. I know Snivy would LOVE this! The thought lifted up my spirits.

"Well, we have a pretty flower... but this isn't enough! Isn't there anything else we can get Snivy?"

"Rather than only flowers, it's good to have snacks to eat, also. Fruits are delicious! You should get her fruit. Maybe nice, juicy fruit."

"What fruits are around here?"

"Um, just follow me. I'll show you around the forest." I followed her into the forest. All the trees had dark colored leaves, the leaves were as large as me, and the branches were extremely long.

She guided me to one of those trees, except this one had orange oval-shaped fruit on it. They looked rather tasty, too. The problem is, I had no idea what these were. I have never seen them in my entire life.

"What are these? Are they a type of fruit?" I asked Deerling.

"Of course they are! Otherwise, I wouldn't even bring you here in the first place! These are Bino Berries*. This is the only place I found these. Maybe they are rare!" Suddenly, she gasped loudly and a huge smile was plastered to her face. "Of course! Super rare berries for your very special valentine!" She giggled and tapped the ground excitedly.

"I'm guessing that I should get these for her? They do look rather tasty."

"AbsoLUTEly! Here's what you can do. With these nice long leaves, you can make a basket. Then, make one of those little glass thingies that holds flowers for that flower! Just put that in the middle, surround it with these berries, then sprinkle some ground up Licum Leaves* all over to give it more color and shine!"

I thought about it. This would be the best gift ever! I tried to imagine what would happen when I show it to her.

~  
_"Snivy, I have something to give to you." She turned around to look at me. She looked at my face and waited for the gift. I took out the basket from the bush behind me and placed it at her feet._

_"Snivy, I r-really want to show you how much I care for you... I hope you accept this as my valentine gift... t-to you... Because I..._  
_L-lo-"_

~

"Hey, Oshawott, we better get this basket finished before your friends wake up and begin to worry about you. C'mon, help me cut off some of those leaves on the Licum and Bino trees."

"Right." I took off my scalchop and jumped higher than usual. I was determined. I cut the leaves in a very clumsy manner, but that didn't matter. At least, Deerling didn't think they were that bad.

"Ok, now we weave them." For a moment, we stared at the leaves, not doing anything.

"Hey, Deerling, do you know how to weave?" I said to break the silence.

"Nope! I have hooves. Sorry!" I slapped my paw onto my face.

"Well, I guess that whole basket idea was useless." I was surprised that Deerling still had a smile on her face.

"Are you kidding me? Doesn't one of your friends know how to weave? I'm sure that Leavanny I saw earlier can weave! Every Leavanny should be able too! My mom always tells me the story called The Grand Forest and the Weaver. It's a really good story. Maybe you can- GASP! Perfect idea EVER!" I jumped at the sudden exclamation.

"And... that would be?"

"I'll give you a copy of the story so you can read it to Snivy! It'll be so wonderful!" She giggled and squealed in delight.

"Oh, um... I guess it's okay..."

"OH! And maybe Leavanny can teach you how to weave so that she knows that everything's from you! Isn't it brilliant?"

"Uh, ingenious. The problem is that I told you earlier that I don't want anyone else to know about the valentine for her."

"Oh, well... I think everyone will eventually see it, though. Hard not to miss Snivy carrying around a basket two times larger than her." I sighed.

"I guess you're right. Everyone is going to find out about the two of us sooner or later. Alright, I'll go get Leavanny. You can go get the story thingy."

"Ok! I'll meet you back here!" She pranced off happily into the deeper part of the forest. With the flower and leaves in hand, I headed back to camp.

I looked to see if the others were still asleep. Fortunatly, Leavanny and Cilan were the only ones awake. They appeared to have just woken up. I ran over to the tall green Pokemon.

"Leavanny, I need you to teach me how to weave." He looked at me groggily then yawned. He stared at me blankly.

"What?"

"Please teach me how to weave leaves!" I showed him the long, smooth leaves, the flower hidden behind my tail.

"Oh. Why do you- yawn. want to know how to weave?"

"You see, tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I'm making a basket of stuff for her. Earlier, when everyone was still asleep, I went with a Deerling so she could help me think of a gift for her. I'm going to meet her back at the forest. Do you care to come with me?"

At first Leavanny said nothing and kept staring. Then he yawned, stretched, and stood up.

"I can teach you. But first, I want to know who 'she' is."

"Oh! Um... you'll see soon enough. Just teach me how to weave, would you?" Leavanny took the leaves and laid them out, one leaf under the other then over the next. I watched carefully as he alternated the leaves.

"Now, you keep putting each like this: over, under, over, under, then slide it down so it's tight. Next, do the same, but put it under then over,under, over, slide down. Now you try it. It's quite easy."

He loosened the leaves and spread them out so they're not touching. I picked up the first leaf then began the pattern: over, under, over, under. I grabbed the next and did over, under-

"No, no, no. You have to keep alternating every leaf, too." I nodded, then tried again. Eventually, I got the hang of it.

I laid out the tight sheet of woven leaves. I didn't do that bad for the first time weaving. It actually looked great!

"Not bad, not bad. Now, to make the basket shape, just move it like this..."

Finally, the basket was completed. I was extremely proud of my self. Now, time to make the... glass flower holder thing. I told Leavanny about this.

"A glass flower whatnow?"

"Y'know, the glass thing humans use to hold flowers. The ones on tables that give decoration."

"Oh, you mean a vase. Ok, let's see what we can do... I don't think you can make a vase by weaving. Try... oh, I know! Follow me to the river. Axew and Scraggy were digging around and found some clay. Y'know, their so called "turtle pit?"

"Oh yeah, the one they made when trying to find a _ fossil. Haha!"

We walked to the giant hole next to the stream. There were clumps of hard dirt, which I believe was the clay. Leavanny used String Shot and grabbed some chunks. He handed it to me.

"Ok, if you don't know how to sculpt, then I can do it." I shook my head.

"Naw, I want to try making it myself. I'll try my best to make one. Thatnks anyway, Leavanny. If anyone asks where I am, just... say that I'm meeting with an old buddy of mine I haven't seen in... forever. Anyway, I'm going back to the forest. See ya!" I padded away clumsily.

Deerling

The little otter came back with a nicely crafted leaf basket and a big chunk of clay.

"What's the clay for?" I asked.

"It's for the glass flower hold- I mean, the vase. Besides that, I learned how to weave and I made a beautiful basket, too!"

"Yeah, it is pretty." Truthfully, there were many holes and it was a bit uneven. But, for a first timer, it was nice. "Anyway, I have a copy of the story here." I took off a leaf bundle on my back and rolled it out in front of Oshawott. "It's not a long story, but it's very nice."

"Thanks, Deerling! Now, I'll need help making the vase."

"First off, knead it like bread dough to make it soft." Oshawott dropped the chunk of clay on the ground. "Oh, um, it's easier to make on a harder and smoother surface." He picked the chunk up again and threw it at a flat rock. "Oh, you can stop throwing it. It might-"

_Crack._

"Crack... well, I guess we can both have our own piece. Then, we can mush them together when they're soft." I started stomping all over the clay. This softened it fairly quickly. Oshawott, on the other hand, was rolling a smooth rock over the clay and spread it out like a pizza. I figured it was soft enough, so I placed my clay on his.

"Now, we merge it." I folded up the clay pizza around the chunk in the middle. I stomped on it to make things go by quicker. "Ok, now let's sculpt!"

This work was hard and tedious. The rim kept breaking off, and the vase was uneven in so many spots. We had to start over three times before we got a sturdy enough base. The rest of the vase was too difficult. It kept sagging inward when we stood the sides up. We eventually just stuck a rolled leaf into the base and stuck clay all over it. That was good enough.

"DONE! And I am NEVER doing that again!" Oshawott shouted, his whole body covered in mud. I haven't even bothered to ask how he got mud all over him. We were only working with clay.

"Lastly, we set it out in the sun to dry. We can just leave it on this rock. Let's get the rest of the decorations ready."

I used some of my moves to knock down the fruit, and Oshawott use his scalchop to cut off some more Licum leaves. He shredded the leaves and I arranged the fruit. This had got to be the best thing I ever helped do before! Maybe I can get my Cutie Mark in-

... nevermind.

After about half an hour of talking about fruits and plants around this area, we decided to fill the vase with water at the bottom and place the it into the center of the basket. It wasn't that stiff, but we tried what ever we could. Oshawott carefully placed the vase in the middle and sprinkled the pinkish Licum powder on the berries.

Now, time to finish everything that we had worked so hard on. Oshawott took out the beautiful Blue Collared Flower delicately from behind his tail. He inserted the stem carefully into the vase.

We took a moment to step back.

"Simply marvelous, Oshawott. You really did splendid on this."

"It wasn't only me. You helped me with a lot of it. Because of it, I thank you."

"No problem at all. I was so happy to help." We stood there in a bit pf silence to look at the gift once more. Tomorrow, Oshawott is going to show all of his friends how much he loves Snivy-

"Omigosh of goodnessness!"

"Huh? What is it? Did we forget something? Let me see... berries, basket, vase, flower, water, powder, story... I don't see anything missing."

"No, nothing of that sort! You've been gone for so long! Your friends must be so worried about you! You better get back quickly! Don't worry about the basket. I have a secret place to put it. I'll hide it for you. Hurry!" I had to nudge him with my nose.

"I completely forgot! I hope I didn't worry them too much! Bye, Deerling! Thanks for all the help!" After his quick thank you, he ran off back to the camp.

_Ok, I have to get this into my secret base! The one only for me! Don't you worry, Oshawott!... Oh dear! I didn't ask him when we'll meet so I can give him the basket! Ok, I'll just have to hang around in the morning tomorrow, then._

Oshawott

"Phew! I was getting worried that you might've gotten lost or something. You were away longer than I expected. Here, I brought your breakfast. I'm sure you must be hungry." Leavanny handed me the bowl of pellets. I took it gratefully and gave him a grin. I decided to sit under a tree next to the "turtle pit" where Snivy was watching the two little fighting and dragon Pokemon. I heard someone sit on the right side of the tree.

"Hey, Oshawott. Did you have a good time with your 'old friend'?" He used his tiny fingers to motion quotations.

"Why the hand motion?"

"Oh, I know you've been secretly hiding the fact that you have a huge crush on a 'special someone.' I saw you and the Deerling sitting around talking. I can tell that you were meaning to hide something from the rest of us." I saw him raise his eyebrows two times.

_Wait, he couldn't be thinking that I actually liked-_

Pikachu

"WHAT? Why would I like HER? She's just a random Pokemon I met in the middle of the woods! Just because I sat around with her doesn't mean I- why were you watching me anyway?" He had jumped onto his feet. And glared into my face.

"What? Oh, I was just wondering who that 'old friend' of yours was. Y'know, I never knew you were so good at craft making. It looks perfect for her! Fruity and fresh... that flower was also a very good decision for her!" This time, Oshawott had walked up closer and had an angry stare. If any of you readers are confused, you aren't the only one. Why is he talking about the Deerling like that? I don't really even care about her. I'm just complimenting him. For making Snivy such a good Valentine's Day gift. Well, whatever.

"I don't know where you got that crazy idea, but I only like SNIVY, ok? Deerling was just helping me make the gift!" he yelled at me, then he stomped off toward Cilan's somehow transportable tables.

_Well then, that was strange. Hee hee! I'm so tempted to tell him what Snivy thinks of him!_

Snivy

The two boys kept asking me over and over to get some flat rocks from the stream. They used them for shovels to find a fossil. What confused me was how they managed to lose all the shovels I gave them. This was probably the tenth time I stopped at the stream.

Once again, I lowered the stones into the pit. Hopefully no one comes by and falls in. I sighed. This gave me an idea. I might as well make a fence around the hole until they call to me again. I grabbed a few loose sticks on the ground and some long weeds. I began making the fence...

"SNIVYYYYY!" It was the same old familiar voice of Axew. I sighed again.

"Be right back."

"No, wait, Snivy! I think we've actually found something! Come check it out!" I jumped gracefully into the hole. I looked to where Scraggy was pointing. It sure looked like something. It looked like a...

"What in the world is this thing?" I pulled out the water droplet- shaped necklace. It was smooth, and some water was still inside. I could shake the water inside; that proved it.

"Ooh, that's pretty! It looks like a necklace! Scraggy, I think we've struck the treasure jackpot! C'mon! Let's keep digging!" I climbed my way out, still holding the strange necklace. I felt some sort of tingle while holding it. It was very strange, really.

_Maybe I should ask around._ I decided to ask the local water Pokemon. There was a group of round blue Pokemon. They had spiral bellies and white, flat tails. There were about three of them that were larger and had arms and one that was very large and had a meaner look. I have never seen these Pokemon before in my life, but I needed to ask someone.

"Hey, I need one of you to help. I don't know what this is. I was thinking a water type would know what it is." The biggest of them looked to me, stopped his group, and swam up to the edge.

"Hey, you can show me whatever you want. Just make it quick," he said, with a very deep voice. I nodded and handed him the necklace. Right when he touched it, his other arm twitched(more like jerked).

"This..." he began, tears coming up in his eyes. "This is a _. It powers water type Pokemon," he said with shakiness in his voice.

"Ooh, neat. Why are you tearing up?"

"My trainer used to get so many beautiful gifts for me. I'll never forget her sweet little face!" By now, he raised his voice and tears started to unnaturally flow down his face in streams. "Bwaaaah huh huh huh huh huuuuuuuh!" he bawled. I just stared, confused. I grabbed the necklace and walked back a bit. Just then, two of the medium sized Pokemon came up and each wrapped an arm around the bigger Pokemon's arms.

"Sorry, he usually does this. They're just bad memories," one of them said before swimming back to the others. I looked at the necklace.

Then, I got an idea. I haven't gotten a valentine's gift for anyone yet, let alone the otter. With this, it could even help him during our battle training sessions. I guess I should put this in something to make it look nicer.

Unfezant

The nighttime had finally come. In a couple hours, the holiday of love will take place... wow, that sounds so cheesy. I looked back at the tall, bug Pokemon. He was talking to Oshawott about something.

So what if I'm bigger and older than him? There really isn't anything bad with that. It's perfectly normal. The only strange thing is that he's a bug type and I'm a flying type. Well, I don't really think that changes anything, either.

I really hoped he had something for me tomorrow. I didn't get anything for him. He walked to Cilan's sleeping bag and lied down next to Pansage. Oshawott lied down next to Pikachu who had Snivy lying on his other side.

_Ha! Listen to me! I'm becoming one of those lovey dovey birds... no pun intended._

Just then, Emolga landed on a tree above Oshawott. I knew she was in for some trouble, so I pretended I was asleep. I needed to find out what she was about to do.

Oshawott was talking to Pikachu. I listened closely. I was only about two yards away, so I could hear most of what they were saying.

"I guess I should just meet her at the forest tomorrow, then. Maybe I can get up early again," Oshawott told Pikachu.

"If you want, I'll come with you. You're gonna need help carrying that thing. Just wake me up for it."

"Thanks a lot, Pikachu. Do you really think Snivy will like it?"

_Snivy? What is this thing that Oshawott is giving her? Heh. I bet it's for Valentine's Day tomorrow._

"Certainly! You worked so hard to make it. Plus, reading her the story will make everything even better!" Pikachu gave him a large smile.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Relax, don't worry about it, Oshawott. You have to be looking strong and brave for her. Otherwise, you'll only be nervous the whole day and you won't be able to give it to her." Pikachu curled up into his sleeping position. "Remember, talk to me if you need help. I'll be there, Oshawott. Get some sleep now." Pikachu closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Pikachu," Oshawott said before he lied down to sleep, too.

Above them, Emolga had a pretty angry expression on her face. She muttered something to herself then flew off to sleep next to Axew.

I just hope she isn't planning on making trouble tomorrow... I'll have to keep an eye on her. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift back to the green and yellow bug Pokemon.

Oshawott

I woke up early again this morning so I can get the basket. It appeared that I was later than yesterday because Cilan and Pansage were already setting up the tables and the stove.

I shook Pikachu lightly to wake him up.

"Hey, Pikachu, it's time to get the basket. Time to get up! I'll just go and tell Pansage that we're getting something." Pikachu opened his eyes just enough to see me.

"Mm mh..." he closed his eyes again. I shrugged, then got up to go to Pansage. He was starting to set the plates down for the humans.

"Hey, Pansage! Pikachu and I are going to get something from the forest. We'll be back as soon as we get it, promise!"

"Ok, but don't be too long. I don't want you two to miss an amazingly awesome Valentine's Day breakfast!" he said. He grinned and went back to setting the table.

I walked back to get Pikachu who was sitting up, but he appeared to have fallen asleep again. I pushed him so that he falls backwards.

That woke him up.

"Ooh... sorry, Oshawott. I'm not used to waking up so early that the sun's only halfway up- yawn. I acquired Ash's habit of sleeping so long. Y'know, he and I have been together since the very beginning of our journey so he can be a Pokemon master."

"Yeah, you told everyone that already last year. C'mon, we need to get the basket before everyone wakes up."

"Oh, ok." I helped Pikachu to his feet, stretching and yawning, his tiny teeth reflecting the orange sun.

We headed to the forest, and to our surprise, Deerling was already there with the basket. We said our thank yous and goodbyes before Pikachu and I headed back to camp. Pansage saw us and told us to put it with the others. He pointed to a small collection of packages next to the stove.

He gave us a towel to cover it. I placed a stick into the vase that was taller than the flower, so the towel doesn't crush the flower.

We helped Pansage and the connoiseur with the other preparations until everyone woke up.

By the time everyone was awake, breakfast was already piled onto the table. The humans sat in their chairs while the Pokemon sat on two extra tables that we have no idea how we got them(excluding Excadrill, Dragonite, Leavanny, Unfezant, Pignite, Stunfisk, and Crustle).

The food arrangement was amazing. On the trainers' table, a large three-story platter was sitting in the center. The bottom and top were filled with fruits and the middle had an assortment of sweet pastries. On either side of it was a large bowl of steaming delicious soup and sandwiches. At our table, everyone had a bowl of Pokemon food, each with an apple in the center, and a platter of varieties of berries in the center.

The big Pokemon had three giant bowls of fruit. They, too, had Pokemon food. When I evolve into a Samurott, I'll be able to eat a lot more food like them! I can't wait for that.

I suddenly felt something awkward in my throat when Snivy sat down next to me. I didn't look up, but I could feel her large eyes look at me a for a short while.

Axew, who was sitting on my right side said, "Uncle Oshawott, do you have a cold? Your cheeks are getting all pink. Want to share this Oran Berry with me?" I looked at him in surprise and tried covering my cheeks with my paws.

"O-oh, um, I feel fine. D-don't worry about me." I looked down again and bit my lip. My heart was pounding faster and faster.

"Alright, everyone! This is my and Pansage's gift to all of you! Happy Valentine's Day and dig in!" Immediately, everyone began to scarf the food down... well, Ash and his Pokemon were, at least. That was all excluding me and Snivy. I just ate slowly, trying to copy Snivy's proper manners.

Everyone's tummies were filled, Ash's and Pikachu's stomaches bloated.

"Boy, I really gotta hand it to ya, Cilan. This was the best breakfast ever!" Ash said while lightly patting his belly. Pikachu agreed with a 'pika.'

"Ha ha! You boys have to take it easy on the food, more. Ash, you're such a kid," Iris said, giggling.

Ok, Iris saying that was getting a bit annoying... well, I don't really care. It was time to do the valentine gift sharing, and I felt more nervous than my first battle against another trainer's Pokemon. This was the moment that I would show everyone my true feelings for her.

"Alright, I guess we'll go first... riiiiiight, little buddy?" Pikachu blushed when Ash looked at him. He lowered his ears and walked toward the gifts with a shaky grin on his face. He picked up a letter with something attached to the front. He handed it to Ash.

"This is from Pikachu to one of my f-friend's Pokemon, Buneary." I noticed the studder we he said 'friend.' "I'm going to mail this at the next town. I-I also want to show this b-because of-f an ag-greement with P-Pikachu." Ash picked up a chalky blue flower with a note attatched to the stem. "This is actually f-for Buneary's trainer..." My trainer's lip was quivering. Pikachu looked up at him expectingly. Ash opened his mouth with clenched teeth. "I-I... I just can't say it right now, buddy!" Pikachu face palmed. He looked at Ash with an annoyed expression in his eyes. He then just sighed.

Leavanny went up next and gave Unfezant a beautifully crafted scarf made out of some kind of cloth. I could tell that everyone was wondering where he got the materials. Unfezant rubbed her head against Leavanny, and we heard a small chorus of "aaaaaw's."

Pignite handed Ash a tube-like package of some sort and said that he's giving it to an old friend when he was still at the Lab.

After a couple more, it was me last. I felt even more nervous than when I first felt nervous. I shakily walk over to the basket... then something was moving under the towel... a big lump was under it. I could hear crunching...

I stopped trembling and became worried. I yanked the towel off to see none other than...

Emolga.

She ate all the fruit. The vase was knocked over and broken. The basket was loose and flat. What worried me the most was the flower.

The flower. I could see it when Emolga got off the basket. It was ripped and shriveled, the color dulled. I could feel a giant lump in my throat.

Right then, I could feel myself holding in the urge to scream.

"Why, Emolga?... Why would you do that?" I watched her chew and swallow the last of the fruit.

She chuckled. "Remember when Team Thunder came and asked us about who we liked most?"* her face sharpened into a glare. "And you broke my heart for saying you don't like me, Oshy- Oshawott?"

I was about to use Hydro Pump on her.

"Well, guess what? I had to take revenge. You break my heart, then I'll break yours."

"Emolga, why you-" Pikachu started.

"Nuh uh uh, Pikachu! You aren't going to ruin the last of my revenge!" She faced me again. "Heh heh! I guess you'll never have your precious SNIVY now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I turned to look at Snivy, almost about to break out in tears. Snivy was blushing, and her eyes looked at me in sympathy. Then, her extremely sharp eyes flashed at Emolga.

"You be quiet, Emolga. Do you know how I feel about him mySELF?" I looked up at her in surprise. My feeling of sadness halted. "You do know revenge isn't the right answer for anything, RIGHT?" She looked at me with softer eyes. "Well, guess what? Revenge on someone because they didn't do what you wanted can't break love between Pokemon who actually have feelings for each other." I felt my face blaze.

_Oh, gosh. Am I hearing correctly? Did Snivy just say that? Oh dear, why is Snivy walking this way?_

"Oshawott, don't worry about the basket. I know what you intended with that." She took something blue out from behind her collar and handed it to me with the stone dangling from a black string.

I joyfully took it silently, my eyes not looking away from her face. Is this really Snivy declaring love for ME? I thought I was supposed to... well, in that case...

I got up and hugged her.

"I love you too, Snivy!" I shouted, the tears finally streaming down my face. I felt her small, flat arms wrap around to hug me back. Everyone was silent while I cried happily.

When I settled down a bit more but still cried a bit, she muttered quietly to me, "Let's just do the first kiss when we're alone, okay?" I stopped crying, then chuckled.

"Mh hmm," I replied in approval.

* * *

The End.  
*Bino(bee-no) Berry - A sphericle yellow fruit with orange stripes that grow on Bino Trees*; they have both a soft skin and soft meat  
*Licum(like-um) Leaves - Orange two-foot leaves of the Licum Tree, a short but skinny tree that doesn't bear any fruit, but it's leaves are sweet and edible which subsitute for fruit  
*Bino Trees - Tall but skinny trees that usually grow with Licum Trees; they produce yellow fruit and don't usually have that many branches and leaves.

*There is more info of this Team Thunder meeting in my other story, Pokemon Talk! Go check it out. :)

_Author's Note:_  
I know it's far away from Valentine's Day, but I had to get the two of them together SOMEtime. Like I said, I put this up a within a week from the actual holiday. I hope you enjoyed and that it was worth it to read this.  
If you want all the pairings, I'll share them:  
Snivy + Oshawott - so cute :3  
Leavanny + Unfezant  
Ash + Dawn  
Pikachu + Buneary  
Pignite + an old Oshawott friend(it's a girl, of course!)  
I personally have no loving relationships romantically, and I don't plan to until I graduate from college. I really don't have any interest in that mushy love stuff, but Snivy and Oshawott together is just too much! If you noticed, I didn't make it so it's all kissy and lovey and romantic and... run on sentences? Anyway, favorite, review, and follow so you'll be updated with all the stories! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to go to my profile and do the poll.

Pikachu913: Are you happy now?  
Pikachu: Yes. Except for one thing.  
Pikachu913: What would that be?  
Pikachu: You said you'd Pinkie promise.  
Pikachu913: ... Right. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye... I hope I won't regret this.  
Pikachu: Don't worry, I already told Pinkie Pie that you might have to break this promise if there's an emergency or something.  
Pikachu913: Oh, thanks. Hey, don't be scared to tell Buneary your true feelings.  
Pikachu: Ha, easy for you to say.

**3 Pikachu913 Out. 3**


	6. Easter 2013

**Pokemon Holiday Specials**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*Pokemon is owned by Nintendo  
Easter time is here! Get ready for the yummy in-your-tummy gummy candies! Well, everyone knows chocolate is better. :P

* * *

**Easter 2013**  
Pikachu

It was about four in the afternoon. The trainers had all gone their seperate ways to get tomorrow's party ready, except Iris. Of course, if the egg hunt is for the younger ones, Axew should be just as surprised as all the others. Besides, I'm not young anymore. I can help out if I want to. Ash and I volunteered to buy the plastic eggs. Cilan was going to buy and make the candy.

We entered through the automatic Pokemart doors. There were so many people there. We could barely even GET to the candy aisles. Yes, AISLES. There were ten aisles full of chocolate, gummies, hard candies... and basically any kind of candy you can think of. I was extremely surprised by this. I've never seen so many people at a Pokemart before!

"Ugh! There are too many people! We can't even get to the plastic eggs!... Hey, Pikachu," he started. "mind looking for the eggs for me? Maybe you can try to get some. We need about fifty eggs."

"Sure." I jump down and weave through the people's legs. I bumped into quite a few, and some nudged me back. I got kicked once, but I managed to crawl into the bottom shelf of the plastic eggs. I made my way through, searching all the boxes of assorted containers. This was fairly easy since people were constantly taking out boxes.

I found some twenty pack boxes. I was only able to hold one at a time, so I decided to take three trips. I grabbed one and padded my way through the crowd again.

Once I gave my trainer the box, I began my trek back. The last time through wasn't as hard since the people were clearing away from the shelves, trying to leave.

"Great work, buddy. Let's pay for these then head back to camp." I nodded my head.

When we left the shop, we found a stand advertising some Easter Special Gifts. The sign said: $1 Dollar, 2 Prizes! 2 More Eggs left! Don't miss this chance!

"You see that, Pikachu?" I nodded. "Why don't we go check it out?" We walked across the street to the stand. Two boys, one who looked like an eight year old and the other about ten, were shouting out advertisements.

"Come, one, come, all, to the Karton Bros. Easter Special!" shouted the older boy.

"Get an extra special Easter gift by just the pick of a popsicle stick- Ooh! Heh heh! How was that, brother? I rhymed!" laughed the kid.

"Hello, can I see what you have here?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! By paying one dollar for two sticks, you can get the chance to win two of these awesome prizes! Oh, and you can only win one of the prizes above the red line." The older sibling pointed to the top of the prize list. The list said:  
_Pokemon Egg_  
_Pokemon Egg Case_  
_Chocolate Pokeball with Marshmallow or Peanut Butter Filling_  
_-_  
_Box of Chocolate or Gummy Pokemon Shapes_  
_Chansey Surprise Egg_  
_3 Choices of Candy_

"Those are some neat prizes. Want to give it a go, Pikachu? We can both give a dollar." I excitedly nodded my head and grabbed the poke dollar in my paw. Ash went first.

"Great! Now just pull two sticks out of this bucket." The two boys motioned to an ice cream tub filled with skinny popsicle sticks. When Ash pulled his out, both had brown tips at the bottom.

"You get the cheapest prizes, six pieces of candy!" The older boy pushed a storage container full of candy to us. It had hard candies, assorted bite-sized chocolate bars, three-pack jelly bean bags, and two-pack gummy bear bags. Ash picked out his six.

"Your turn now, little guy!" The eight year old boy grabbed my dollar and I picked out two sticks, too. Mine were brown and blue.

"Yay! The little guy gets a box of Pokemon candies and three pieces of candy! Want chocolates or gummies?" I pointed to the chocolate box. "Here! Have a good Easter!" The kid gave me the box. I chose three packs of gummies. When I finished, A teenager in a lime green hoodie that had chocolate stains on it almost stepped on me from moving to the stand too quickly.

"I'll give five dollars! I want to stock up on that candy!" he said, still not aware that he got too close to me.

_Freak._ We headed towards the forest where our camp is.

"That's a really good deal for only fifty cents. Man, you got a better prize than me!" I chuckled and put his hat on my head.

As we approached the camp clearing, we spotted Cilan and Pansage with a large box. Pansage was taking chocolates out of the box to wrap them, and Cilan was putting away his appliances, pans, etc. They looked up from their work.

"Hey, you're back. You were out longer than I expected," Cilan said.

"Yeah, there was a huge crowd of people in the candy aisles. I had Pikachu get the eggs for me," Ash replied.

"Well, good thing you came now. You can start putting the chocolate into the eggs." We nodded and began to fill the eggs.

Through the whole process, I was tempted to eat at least one piece of chocolate. I picked up another piece and began to slowly unwrap it...

"Pikachu! Hahaha! Don't eat that. It's for the others. Besides, why don't you have some of the chocolate you won from the Easter stand in town?" I chuckled in rememberance. I ran into Ash's backpack and pulled out my box of chocolates...

Pansage  
Looking up, I noticed that Pikachu had a small white box with an Easter egg design on the top. I had work to do, so I decided not to question it. Pikachu quickly threw a strangely shaped chocolate into his mouth and went back to work.

About an hour later, we had already started placing the eggs. The four of us split into two groups, taking thirty eggs each. Pikachu and I went with our own trainers. Cilan had been annoyingly picky with where the eggs were placed. Whenever I placed an egg, he would come over and move it a few inches. His behavior confused me, but I kept my mouth shut and my hands away from questioning him. He was always weird, no doubt about that.

Eventually, I ended up with the rest of the eggs, and he would fix them. I caught a few things he said, such as "no, not the leaf", "I hope it's not crushed", and "naw, the smell won't affect it". I finally processed that Cilan was more worried about the quality of the chocolates than the placement of the eggs. I guess having worked at a top class resturaunt for so many years automatically puts the idea of top quality food in your brain.

I began to place my twenty seventh egg, seeing a tall figure slowly walking in. I could hear talking.

"Yeah, it's a surprise. Keep your eyes shut. Don't worry, it will be fun," said the familiar voice of Iris.

"I can't wait! I love surprises!" I heard Axew say. Iris carried Axew to a tent.

"Now, stay here. Whatever you do, don't take a peek outside or else it'll spoil the surprise," said Iris.

"Ok, fine," Axew responded. The dragon girl came out and walked to us.

"Are you almost ready?"

"Almost. We jut need to hide three more on our part. I don't know how Ash and Pikachu are doing," my trainer answered. We all looked over to them to see that they were already finished, munching away at candy. There were nine empty wrappers and the white box had only two chocolates left. They were probably finished long before we had placed our twenty fifth egg.

"I'll go hide the rest of them," said Iris. "Some should be put higher up so it could be more of a challenge to find them."

"Good idea. I'll go get Ash and Pikachu. Meet us with all your Pokemon behind that boulder over there." Cilan pointed to a huge rock next to the lake.

"Got it," Iris said before running off with the eggs.

Pignite

Cilan announced, "For this year's Easter Egg Hunt, it will be a speed hunt where there is a limit of eggs hidden in the area, sixty to be exact. We will put you into teams of three, four Pokemon in each team. Pansage, Pikachu, and your trainers will be supervising. Everyone understand?"

"Yes!" all the Pokemon said.

"Good. The boundries will be the lake, the forest, and that plastic chair in the middle of the field. One of the five of us will be stationed at some places to make sure you don't go beyind the borders." Cilan unfolded a piece of paper. "Team One is Axew, Unfezant, Leavanny, and Krookodile. Team Two is Oshawott, Snivy, Crustle, and Palpitoad. Team Three is Scraggy, Emolga, Pignite, and Excadrill. Dragonite and Stunfisk will not be taking part, Stunfisk because he... well... yeah, you know. Ok, I need everyone to get your teams!"

I couldn't keep my eyes open. Sure, it was the middle of the day, but who said I couldn't take a nap at this time? I yawned again. I managed to force my eyes to see the Pokemon around me, looking for Excadrill. Finding his sharp metal razors, I groggily walked over to him.

"Ready for some egg hunting, Pignite? 'Cause you sure don't look ready." Excadrill chuckled.

I yawned again. "No, I'm not. I'll just follow you three. Maybe I'll wake up along the way," I replied.

"Heh. Sounds good to me. 'Kay, ready, Scraggy and Emolga?"

"Yeah! We're going to find so many more eggs that Axew's team! Yep! Go Team Three!" Scraggy began to jump up and down, holding his pants.

"When you get plenty of eggs, give them to one of your teammates to run here to drop them off so we can count them. Keep your own team pile of eggs. When we count sixty eggs, I will call the hunt to be over!" Cilan continued.

An idea sparked in my mind. "Aha! How about we give our team a name?" Excadrill stared at me.

"So... you awake?"

"Uh, yeah, maybe."

Emolga chimed in, "How about the Lightning Hunters? Sounds pretty cool, don'tcha think?"

I nodded. "Ok, we could use that-"

"WHOO! We are the LIGHTNING HUNTERS! YEAH!" Scraggy shouted.

"Psh, Lightning Hunters? We've got an even better name!" Axew countered.

"Yeah, Axew? Like what?" Axew paused to blink. He turned toward his teammates to say something, who face palmed.

"Uuuh, how about the Hurricane Horders?" Unfezant suggested.

Leavanny scratched his head. "Huh, yeah. Sounds alrigh-"

"HA! Beat that, Scraggy! We're the Hurricane Horders!" Everyone grew silent, and all eyes went to Team Two.

The team talked amongst themselves. Palpitoad spoke up.

"Our team is called the-"

"Ok, everyone!" Cilan interrupted. "Everyone must STAY TOGETHER with their team at all times with the exception of the egg deliverer. Ready your selves!"

"Um, never mind."

"Ready?" Iris started. "Set! GO!" Everyone rushed out into the field.

"C'mon, gang! Find as many eggs as you can! I'll be the egg deliverer. Put the eggs in my claws!" Excadrill shouted. We began storing eggs right away. We already got quite a few. "C'mon, fill my claws all the way up!"

"Are we Lightning Hunters or Dud Clouds? Let's pick up the pace!" I included.

"Ok, I'm gonna run back. Keep gathering!" Excadrill began to run back.

"I wanna win my first ever egg hunt!" Scraggy happily stated.

"It's my first egg hunt, too! Hey, thing you can feet these in your pants?" Emolga asked the fighting Pokemon.

"Uh, maybe."

"Excadrill is coming back," I told them.

"Good job! Fill 'em up!" We dropped our eggs into his claws.

"Eh, good enough. I'll be back."

"Emolga, can you find any eggs from up in the air?" I call to the squirrel.

"I'll look around. Oh, there's one!" Emolga pointed to a lime green egg in the grass.

"Great! Keep looking, Emolga!"

"There are only five eggs left, gang!" Cilan announced.

"That's IT? We gotta find those eggs, lightning fast!" Excadrill yelled. "Try to find at least one more!"

"Here's one!" Scraggy called. Wait, but this one was larger than the others... and it had a strange texture to it. Oh well, it's probably a special egg. It was decorated just like the other eggs, though. Besides, it had one of those tags like the tags on toys from a store.

"That's... an interesting egg, Scraggy. It's probably a special egg that'll give us more points! Ok, let's run back!" As we approached Cilan, he yelled, "One more egg left!" We immediately skidded to a halt.

"What? How about this egg?"

"Huh, let's just keep going, Excadrill," I say to him.

We dropped off our eggs into our pile. Cilan announced the end of the hunt. When he finished, the trainers immediately looked at our pile.

"Hey, is that a Pokemon egg?" Ash began.

_Pokemon egg?_

"Wow! You found a Pokemon egg!... But what is it doing in the field?" Iris chimed in.

"Wow, this egg has a lot of dirt stains," said Ash.

"No, these aren't dirt stains. These are chocolate stains! What in the world? There's a note here." Cilan unrolled the tag.

_Oh, that's a note?_

"It says, if anyone finds this egg, keep it safe. I only wanted chocolate, but I got an egg, too."

"Is that it?" asked Iris.

"Yep, that's all there is besides a few more chocolate stains."

Pikachu

_Chocolate stains? Got an egg too? Hey, it's probably from that guy with chocolate stains on his lime sweatshirt... heh, that color doesn't really suit him._ I ran onto my trainer's shoulder.

"Ash! It was probably the guy from the Easter stand! Remember?"

"Um, Pikachu, I don't speak Pokemon. Heh heh." I pulled out the box from the stand that was now holding a bunch of wrappers.

"Oh, yeah! The older boy that went to the Easter stand! You're right, buddy!"

"Ash, who are you talking about?" Iris asked.

"Oh, you won't know him. Ok, let's say who the winners are."

"Right. The team in last place is..." We all grew silent to hear the results.

"Team Two! Good efforts, guys." Team Two looked disappointed, but Snivy, of course, showed no emotion.

"In second place is Team One!"

"Aaw!" Axew whined. Leavanny put his arm around him.

"That's ok. Besides, horders does sound a bit strange for a name. Heh!"

"That means the winning team is Team Three!" The Lightning Hunters all cheered.

"YAY! I won my first egg hunt! YAY AGAIN!" Scraggy squealed.

"Good job, team! You all played an important role in the team," Pignite said proudly.

"Team Three gets this lovely Chansey Surprise Egg!"

_Wait, what?_

"Hey, where did you get that, Cilan?" asked my trainer.

"Um, it was from an Easter Special Gift stand. Why do you ask?"

"Oh..." Ash looked at me. "Heh, no reason."

"Well, ok. Team One gets a bag of delicious chocolate chip cookies made by yours truly!" Cilan handed the teams their prizes. "Lastly, Team Two gets the privelage to stay out of their Pokeballs whenever they want for the next three days! Heh heh!"

"WOOOT!" Everyone but Snivy cheered.

"How come the losing team gets the best prize?" My trainer put his fists on his sides.

"Oh, Ash! That's because Team Two has the least amount of chocolates from the eggs!" Iris cheerfully answered.

"We'll stay out to enjoy the rest of the day in fresh air, relaxing. Ash, Iris, I'll be bringing this egg to the Pokemon Center."

"Got it!"

Then, I noticed all the Pokemon gathering in a circle around Oshawott.

"I have a great idea! You guys all know what day tomorrow is, right?"

* * *

_From the Author:_  
Happy Easter! Wait, is that how you say it? Well, enjoy your chocolate!  
The upcoming dialogue is for anyone who is confused on the purpose of Easter. Do not post ANY comments or reviews about it.  
I'm going to be putting a short chapter up tomorrow! Stay tuned!

Oh, and don't get the wrong idea when it says egg deliverer, 'kay? -_-

**Pikachu**: I still don't understand the meaning of Easter. All I know is that we go out and search for little plastic eggs with chocolates in them.  
**Pikachu913**: Actually, Easter is the celebration of the resurrection of our Savior, Jesus Christ, from the dead.  
**Pikachu**: How does that have to do with eggs?  
**Pikachu913**: The eggs I don't understand. Anyway, on Good Friday, God sent His Son, Jesus to die a very slow and painful death nailed on a cross. He did that so He could take away our sinful fate in Hell eternally. Heh, I usually call it The Bad Place. It's just that the name of it bothers me.  
**Pikachu**: Get back on topic, will you?  
**Pikachu913**: Yes, of course. You see, three days later, which we call Easter, He rose from the dead.  
**Pikachu**: That's it? So now we're all saved from The Bad Place, as you call it?  
**Pikachu913**: Nope. You see, salvation is a gift. The only way to Heaven is accepting the gift God gave us and accepting God as our personal Lord and Savior.  
**Pikachu**: Huh, whatever you say. I don't really get it.  
**Pikachu913**: That's what most people think, besides people who are against Christianity. Read the Bible, starting from Matthew, to read about Jesus' life on earth. You should mainly start from the beginning of the Bible so you understand what it's talking about in certain parts.  
**Pikachu**: Maybe I'll just read it to understand.  
**Pikachu913**: You could also read one of those Bible story books; they summarize the stories. Also, find a church to go to every Sunday.  
**Pikachu**: I'll keep the story book thing in mind.

Once again, do NOT post ANY reviews or comments about this dialogue. If you have something to say about it, PM me. Thanks!  
**Pikachu913 out.**


	7. April Fools 2013

**Pokemon Holiday Specials**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*Pokemon is owned by Nintendo  
Just to answer the guest review from Jupitergirl132 I'm not allowing to show in public, the answer is yes! I'm glad you are, too! :D  
Here's a nice long chapter for you all! Enjoy!

* * *

**April Fools 2013**

Pikachu

"I have a great idea! You guys all know what day tomorrow is, right?" Oshawott asked. All the Pokemon circled the otter, ready to hear what he has to say.

"Tomorrow is April Fools! Are we fooling our trainers or something?" Pignite answered.

"You are exactly correct! This is my plan. C'mon, Pikachu! You'll be in it, too."

"Oh, ok." I joined in the circle.

"Tonight, we'll set up any preparations. My idea is to pretend we swapped personalities with the other Pokemon. I know the perfect two to swap so far. I need help with the others."

"Yeah? What do you have so far?" Excadrill asked.

"Snivy and Emolga. Perfect swap! You both hate each other, but you both do things differently! What do you think?"

"Heh. Hate is right. I think it will work. I always wanted to mock Snivy."

"Emolga, this isn't mocking. This is pretending, ok?"

"Meh, whatever you say."

Snivy spoke up. "I don't hate her. I just really, really, really dislike her. There's a difference." Everyone stared at her. "What? That's the truth."

"Hey, how about Pikachu and Oshawott?" Pansage suggested.

"Then maybe Pansage and Unfezant?" Crustle included.

"I want to switch with Leavanny," Pignite said.

"Ok, this is what I have so far. Snivy and Emolga, Pansage and Unfezant, Pignite and Leavanny, then me and Pikachu. We could have Axew and Excadrill, Scraggy and Palpitoad, then Krookodile and Crustle."

"That's fine. So what exactly do we have to do?" I asked.

"Try to pretend you're exactly that Pokemon. Pikachu, you'll have to get used to your Pokeball."

"My... Pokeball?"

"Yep! Hey, it's only for tomorrow."

"Aw, fine. I haven't been in there since I first saw Ash."

"Ok, you can talk to each other to learn how everyone acts. We'll switch our Pokeballs at night."

"Heh. How did you come with all this, already?" I asked as I patted Oshawott's back.

"I've been thinking about it for a while. Ok, time to talk to each other. Shoo!"

"Psh! Like I would have a friendly conversation with HER." Emolga pointed to Snivy.

"No need. I already know how you act." She sighed. "My challenge is to actually ACT like you. I'm guessing I'll have to steal the boys' food by infatuating them tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, I'll battle a lot for the sake of the joke, then that's it. I'm not gonna get all sweaty every single day."

"Um, I can't talk to Oshawott with you here being loud. Sorry..." I motioned them away.

"Ok, fine. C'mon, let's go, EMOLGA."

"Good, you actually know your own name." Snivy snickered.

"Oh, you'll get it THIS time, Sn- I mean, Emolga!"

"Whatever, Snivy." The two walked away, "Snivy" flying above.

"Well, I should probably have your shell... but I don't think I can take it with me into my Pokeball," I started.

"No, pro'ly not. I'll leave my scalchop in Ash's bag, then. When you come out, you can grab it."

"How do you get your scalchop to attach to your belly, anyway?"

"Um... I don't know. I guess it's just a trait only Oshawotts have. Heh heh heh."

"How do I get it to stick, then?"

"Mmm... I know! We can ask Leavanny to make you a belt, then we can stick some of my fur onto it so the shell can stick!"

"Huh, yeah. We could try that. Good thinking! Now, about moves...for Thunderbolt, you can use Hydro Pump. Electro Ball can also be Hydro Pump, but only one squirt to make it like a liquified shape of an Electro Ball, I guess... For Iron Tail, you can use your tail to whack them, and Quick Attack can be Tackle."

"As for my moves... Use my scalchop for Razor Shell, Quick Attack can be my Aqua Jet, Thunderbolt can be my Hydro Pump, and... I guess Quick Iron Tail can be Tackle... or just Quick Attack again. You can't use Volt Tackle anymore, can you?"

"I don't think so. Anyway, I've got a huge appetite, and I'm pretty sloppy when I eat. Heh, that probably goes the same way for you. Oh, and try to work on that clumsiness. I'm not clumsy."

"Psh, whatever. Make sure you think like me. I'm obviously not as smart as you, and I... tend to act before thinking."

"Yep, I know. I wonder if the others are done, yet." We both looked up. The first thing I saw was Krookodile trying to carry a huge boulder on his back. The second thing I saw was Palpitoad seemingly give him self a concussion by headbutting a tree.

"Heh, I guess we should wait for them to finish..."

Ash Ketchum

It was getting dark out, so everyone ate chocolate around a toasty campfire. Everyone but Snivy and Emolga seemed to be having a super joyful time. They all talked to each other almost the whole day, and Snivy and Emolga seemed annoyed and slightly angry. I wonder what got into them.

I made sure all my Pokemon had a place to sleep before I went to bed. I headed to my sleeping bag and crawled in. I shut my eyes, trying to fall asleep right away.

The morning showed it's bright sun that blinded me when my body woke its self up. I looked back to see my Pokemon. They all, for some reason, seemed to have moved to different spots, noticing that Emolga was right next to Pikachu and Pansage the same with Pignite.

Everyone except Pikachu, Oshawott, and Palpitoad were usually the ones still asleep when I wake up. This time, everyone but Unfezant was asleep. Just now, she got up and walked over to Cilan and began setting the dishes on the table.

_Um, that's weird. None of my Pokemon ever do that. Usually Pansage would be up by now. Instead, it's Unfezant that's setting the table._

I heard Iris and Excadrill yawn. "Morning, Ash... whoa... why are you so close to me, Excadrill?" Iris asked groggily.

"Ex, ca dreel," he responded.

"Well, whatever you say, Excadrill." I finally noticed that everyone but Oshawott, Pikachu, and Scraggy woke up next... Well, besides that Snivy strangely used her vines to get onto a tree branch and fall asleep again there.

Is it just me, or are some of my Pokemon acting strangely?" I asked Iris.

"Yeah, Emolga would usually be the one sleeping on a tree , she's sitting on that rock over there." Iris pointed to Crustle's rock shell- what? Crustle's rock shell? Why isn't Crustle wearing his rock? Instead, he's wearing a pair of sunglasses. The one I see with a giant rock is Krookodile who was just placing a boulder onto his back.

"Ok, Crustle is acting weird, too," Iris mentioned.

"Um, why is Pikachu wearing a leaf belt with Oshawott's scalchop?"

"Hey, don't ask me. How am I supposed to know?"

Then, all the magic happened. Palpitoad began running after Excadrill, both acting like little kids, whike emolga watched them, still on the rock. Oshawott climbed up onto my shoulder while Pikachu ran over to Leavanny, Crustle, and Krookodile to talk. Scraggy leaned against the tree Snivy slept on and began humming to him self.

Unfezant was still helping Cilan with the food while Pansage kept brushing his arm fur... with his face.

"Ok, now I'm really starting to worry about everyone."

"Yeah, I agree with you, Iris."

Cilan also noticed it. "Hey, Pansage, would you please set this dish onto the- huh? Unfezant, what are you doing here?"

"Pan pansage pan! Pan pan." Pansage showed Cilan his now super fluffy arms.

"Um, Pansage, I didn't ask you. I asked Unfezant." Unfezant crooked her head in confusion.

"Fez? Fez fezant."

"UGH! I'm so CONFUSED!" I cried out. "Pikachu, can you tell me what's going on, here? Why is everyone acting like this?"

"Osha oshawott osha, Oshaosh."

"Oshawott, I asked Pikachu." He gave me a face implying "Yes, I know that. I'm not dumb."

"Osha oshawott osha."

"Ugh! Oshawott, everyone! Get into your pokeballs. You obviously all had a little too much chocolate last night."

"Yeah, you all, too, guys," Iris said. Everyone groaned, gave us disappointed looks, and came over.

"Huh? I have Pansage's, Crustle's, and Emolga's Pokeballs. Why are they in my bag?"

"I have Snivy's Pokeball."

"Ok, this is REALLY getting weird. Return, everyone." I recalled all my Pokemon, even Iris's and Cilan's Pokemon, except Oshawott, who ducked straight into my backpack. He pulled out Pikachu's Pokeball and zapped Pikachu inside, noticing Pikachu's tail and right ear twitch.

"He recalled PIKACHU? Wha- how-" All there was left was Oshawott's scalchop which he stuffed into my bag instead of onto his chest.

"Ok, I really need to get to the bottom of this.

Breakfast time came, so I sent everyone out, again. Pikachu, Oshawott, and Leavanny sat together, then Scraggy sat with Unfezant , Crustle, and Krookodile. Pansage ate under a tree, and Emolga slowly ate her apples, sitting about a foot away from Pikachu's group. The only normal thing was that Stunfisk and Dragonite were acting like their own selves. What really shocked me is when it came to Snivy- she stuffed all her food into her mouth, being sloppier than ever.

She sat for a bit, looking down in her bowl. I couldn't watch. My Pokemon were not acting like them selves; they seemed to be acting like each other... I sighed. I looked up again to see Pikachu's group infatuated again... and Emolga was the one shouting at Snivy instead of vice versa.

"GAAAAH! Would one of you PLEEEEASE tell me what's going ON? I can't TAKE IT ANY LONGER!" I finally calmed my self, all eyes on me. Suddenly, all the Pokemon except Dragonite and Stunfisk broke out into a mob of laughter. They kept laughing, and laughing, and laughing...

"That... doesn't answer my question." Pikachu- the real, normal Pikachu- ran up and handed me a paper. In messy handwriting, it said:  
APERILL FUULS!

Eventually, I started laughing, too. I gave the paper to Iris.

"Hahaha! I completely forgot! Cilan, it's the first day of April today! It's April Fools Day!" Everyone laughed heartily.

Pikachu

This is the best April Fools Day I've ever had. It is three hours after breakfast, and everyone is sharing stories and laughter. Everyone is having a great time, except for one. Poor Snivy. She never ate so much at one time. She got a terrible stomacheache and is being taken care of by Iris, Oshawott keeping her company. Emolga, of course, scarfed down all her apples after the joke was revealed. Oshawott, Leavanny, and I got more food since Snivy ate all of ours. Now that I think of it, Emolga's gonna get fat if she keeps eating four servings, more or less, every meal.

Next time, we should keep the Emolga appetite down for the other Pokemon. Heh! We never did get to do any battling. Ash got frustrated too early, and I didn't want to worry him a lot.

Oh, and the Pokemon egg Cilan brought to the Pokemon Center? That is being kept safely in an egg case. Unfezant has been protecting it while she preens her feathers and watches the others do their own things. Oh, why's Ash coming this way?

"Pikachu, now that know you can stay in your Pokeball for more than ten minutes, I'm going to require you to stay in it just like everyone else. You understand, Pikachu?"

My heart sank.

* * *

_From the Author:_  
APRIL FOOLS!... for something... I don't know if that was short or not. When I wrote it, I was TRYING to make it shorter. Well, whatev's.  
I would like you to comment or PM me about what you did for April Fools! Also, tell me what happened after you did it!  
Thanks for reading! Also, check out my newest story, This Dream is Reality!

_P.S. My Birthday is coming up this month on the 12th! Yay!_

**Pikachu**: I don't know if I like you anymore.  
**Pikachu913**: Oh, come on. It was just a joke! Don't worry, I won't make you do it ever again.  
**Pikachu**: Never?  
**Pikachu913**: Never ever. _Maybe..._

**Pikachu913 out.**


	8. Mother's Day 2013

**Pokemon Holiday Specials - Volume 1**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*Pokemon is owned by Nintendo  
_Jupitergirl132_: Ha, interesting. Did the teacher get mad or anything in the process?

Sorry this was a little late! I had a book report due yesday, and I had no time to work on this. Enjoy! It's a bit slow at the beginning... just a warning.

* * *

**Mother's Day 2013**  
Pikachu

We have been setting up a picnic area in a field near Nimbasa City for today. Ash's mom was traveling here just for Mother's Day! Not only her, but Bulbasaur, Brock, Mudkip, Sudowudo, Croagunk, and Misty will be here, too! It's been over a year since I've seen my old friends from the other regions! It's too bad Dawn can't come with her Pokemon...

Aw, never mind that. I'm going to hang out with them all day! Tomorrow morning, they're going to be going back to Kanto. That's too bad; I wish they could stay longer, but the next plane to Kanto is at that time, the Magnet Train is unfortunately down for maintenance, and the S.S. Anne isn't leaving Johto due to a problem with Tentacruel and Tentacool.

"Hey, gang, they should be here in about an hour. Why don't you just relax until then? You've done a lot of work today," Cilan suggested.

All the Pokemon nodded their heads and left to hang out with each other and talk. I lingered behind to look around at the friends I've had for so long. Perhaps I should tell you about how we are doing?

Axew and Scraggy have gotten wiser when coming to dangerous things. They only climbed trees when allowed and never ran off without asking. The reason why was because recently they ran off at night to finish something they were making. When the trainers and I found them after hearing Axew's cry, they had apparently angered some forest Pokemon for making such a ruckus.

Leavanny and Unfezant had been raising the adopted and hatched baby Eevee we got on Easter. He hatched about three weeks later since then, so he had already been maturing well. Just about a week ago, he won his first trainer battle. I can't wait to find out what kind of Pokemon he'll evolve into! There are just so many possibilities! Leavanny was transferred to Professor Juniper's lab due to the filled party.

Snivy and Oshawott have been staying together faithfully, protecting and caring for each other. Let me say, it's pretty cute when they're doing that, because they have they're own weaknesses and strengths. Snivy started becoming more dependant on Oshawott, who loved to battle by her side. Snivy was both brains and brawns, but Oshawott played a good part in comforting and keeping things under control.

Emolga has being more friendly and battle-friendly. She already stopped being rude and is now great to be around. No one else seemed to change.

"Uncle Pika, want to play tag with me and Scraggy and Axew?" asked Eevee with his shiny blue eyes. His right forepaw was the same color as the fur around his neck.

"Sure. I'll be it first. Threetwoonego! You're it!" I shouted, tapping him on the back. I ran toward Scraggy amd Axew. "You better run, guys! Eevee's the zombie!"

Oshawott

"Sheesh, Snivy! Why do you always have to be better than me at battling?"

"Some Pokemon are just born with that talent. Besides, I like you just the way you are, Oshawott."

"Thanks, but I really want to be as good as you. I end up being the first to be knocked in almost every double battle with you."

"You just need a little more battle practice, that's all."

"You say that every time, but it never happens!"

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Maybe we can practice your battling right now. Try hitting me with any moves. I'll keep dodging until you do."

"Why you?"

"Everyone else is occupied. Besides, it could be fun."

"O-oh, alright..." Snivy jumped back and readied her battle stance.

I started off with Hydro Pump, which she dodged easily by jumping. I jumped back at her with Razor Shell, but I missed terribly. I rocketed myself with Aqua Jet to catch up with her, but she dodged at the last minute, and I hit the ground with a thud.

"I noticed one thing in that session." I didn't respond for I was in quite a bit of pain. "Your move choices were incorrect. It's all about the physics."

"No, not physics..."

"Tackle or any physical move would be good for your first move, then Hydro Pump while I was in the air. I can't dodge very easily in the air. Your last move should've been Razor Shell since you can tell that you'll be charging straight at the ground from above."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just try again, please?"

"Of course," she chuckled.

Eevee

"You're it! Hee hee hee!" I ran from the Pokemon with yellow pants. "Ha ha! I'm too fast for you, Scraggy!"

"You're it, Axew!" Scraggy called, tapping the dragon on the tail.

"Ha, run if you can!" Axew charged at Scraggy. The two ran by me, but Axew tricked me and tagged me instead.

"Hey, I'm going to get you back!" I shouted playfully.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my Uncle Oshawott and Auntie Snivy battling each other. I paused and watched Aunt Snivy dodging every single one of Oshawott's attacks.

"Hey, Eevee! Are you done playing? I mean, we can play something else, if you want!" Axew called to me.

"Yeah! Let's play "Battle and Defeat Uncle Oshawott and Auntie Snivy! Heh heh!"

"But they'll cream us if we do!"

"Nah, they won't want to hurt us, especially me! I'm going to be like Mom and win a bunch of battles!"

"Yeah! C'mon, let's attack while they're not expecting us! Uncle Pikachu, you coming, too?"

"Uh, sure. Okay, you three go on different sides. I'll come from above, 'k?"

"Yeah!" The three of us created a triangle around the two battlers, oblivious to our presence.

"Now!" Pikachu yelled. He jumped up and used Thundershock while the three of us used our own attacks.

"Focus Blast!"

"Dragon Rage!"

"Sand Attack!" I swiftly threw the sand at the two older Pokemon. They were barraged by the attacks.

When the cloud cleared, Uncle Oshawott was clearly knocked out, and Auntie Snivy was battered, but still standing.

"Kids, why did you interupt us? You know we were in the middle of battle practice!"

"Sorry..." Scraggy and Axew replied regretfully.

"C'mon, Snivy! They were just having fun!" Uncle Pikachu countered.

"And you should be more responsible. Haven't you realized that Ash's mom and friends will be here soon?" Aunt Snivy shouted at Uncle Pikachu.

"Yeah, but..."

"Let's drop this. I'm taking Oshawott to Iris." She stormed angrily off to the cooking place with Uncle Oshawott in her vines.

"Sheesh, I didn't know she'd actually get mad about that..." Uncle Pikachu muttered to us.

Excadrill

I whistled gleefully to myself. I had been working on the food arrangement for the past hour. I recently joined Pansage in setting up food, and I enjoyed it. I continued helping after that.

"Oshawott! What happened, Snivy?" I heard Iris shout in surprise.

"Pikachu and the kids surprise attacked us while Oshawott and I were battle practicing." Snivy pointed towards the four disappointed Pokemon looking this way.

"Oh. I'll go get you two fixed up." The three left to somewhere I didn't know.

_Why now when we're expecting guests?_ I looked back to my work. Emolga was just coming over with the last platter of steaming hot food.

"I think I saw three trainers coming this way from those trees. Do you think they're the people we were looking for?"

"Ah. Go get Unfezant. Meet me up there." Emolga nodded and flew off excitedly. I carefully placed the plate of broccoli and cauliflower between the cole slaw and string beans. I didn't even know that Mother's Day was an actual holiday.

I set the cheese powder near the spaghetti and went off to the place Emolga directed me to. When I reached the trees, I heard two voices talking. One, in particular, sounded a bit frightened.

"I should've brought at least on of my Pokemon! Brock, send out one of yours so those BUGS don't TOUCH me!" cried the feminine voice.

"Hey, just a little bit more and we should be there. Just hang on to me. We didn't even find any bugs. I doubt we'll see any at the picnic area."

"Yeah, but what if either Ash or his friends HAS A BUG POKEMON?!"

"Calm down, Misty. Just keep on going." I walked up to them and gave a friendly greeting.

"AH! Is that a BUG?!" shouted the orange haired girl as she hid behind the tall man with dark skin and hair and had closed eyes. On his right was a brown and slightly reddish haired woman. She seemed interested in me.

"Why, hello, there. Who might you be?" asked the calm voice of the woman that had a resemblence to Ash.

"Excadrill!"

"Hello, Excadrill. Have you seen three trainers anywhere nearby?" I nodded and motioned them to follow. Just as I saw the edge of the forest, the two flying Pokemon arrived. "Oh my! Two more Pokemon!"

"Amazing! That bird looks beautiful! The feathers look magnificently preened," said the green vested man.

"Oh my goodness, that white Pokemon looks so CUTE!"

"Are we there yet? I need to get OUT of this forest! Oh, we're finally out!"

"ASH! It's your mum!" yelled the woman, running to Ash.

"Hi, Mom! Happy Mother's Day! I'm glad you could make it!"

"Of course! Thank you, Ashy-boy!"

"Wow, Brock and Misty! I haven't seen you wear those clothes since we parted at Kanto. How are you?"

The man spoke first. "It's great, Ash. I've been helping out at Pokemon day cares back at Kanto. How 'bout you?"

"Just great! I'm traveling with Cilan and Iris since the next Unova League is next year. How about you, Misty?"

She put her hands to her sides. "Not fine, thank you. You just didn't have the courtesy to set the lunch up AWAY from a forest filled with bug types, did you?"

"Misty, there aren't any Pokemon besides Deerling and Pidove living around here. Ha ha ha!" Misty whacked him with a folded paper in the face.

"Hey, how am I supposed to know? Besides, I've never been to this region before. You shouldn't expect me to know anything."

Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Heh! I don't!" Once again, Misty whacked him, but with a wooden rod. "OWWW!"

"THAT wasn't only for what you said. You still me a new bicycle!"

"I thought you dropped that already!"

"Nope! I take what ever I said back, then!"

"OH! I've missed you so much!" Ash's mom randomly exclaimed. She ran to Pikachu and started petting him nicely. Pikachu "cha'd" in delight.

My trainer and Cilan walked up. "Hi! Are you Ash's friends?" asked Iris.

"Yes, and I'm Ash's mom, Delia."

"Nice to meet you, Delia Ketchum. I'm Cilan, and this is Iris."

"I thought I'M supposed to introduce everyone." Everyone silenced and looked at him expectantly. "Oh, yeah. Well, this Misty and Brock. They were the first I traveled with during my Pokemon journey! They were both gym leaders back at Kanto."

"Wow, I'm also a gym leader at the nearby town, Striaton City, and a Pokemon connoisseur. It's a pleasure to meet you." Cilan and Brock shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, too, Cilan."

"I want to introduce you to my Pokemon!" Ash said to the newcomers. "This is Unfezant. She was the first Pokemon I caught here at Unova, and I've had her since she was a Pidove." Unfezant landed next to Ash. "This is Scraggy and Eevee. Eevee is my newest Pokemon! He was hatched about two months ago."

"He is a cutie, isn't he?" Misty replied, scracthing his chin. "You should evolve him into a Vaporeon."

"I'm not sure who he'll become, but I'm sure it'll be a good choice. Then here's Pignite. I got him like my Charizard and Infernape."

"Oh, you poor dear. Are you happy that my Ash is your trainer?" The two-legged pig nodded happily.

"Yeah, he's a really strong fellow," he said, patting his back. Ash looked around, confused. "Where are the other two?"

Iris spoke up. "Oh, Snivy and Oshawott were injured from a little joke Pikachu and the little ones played on them."

Ash looked at Pikachu with disappointment. "Pikachu, should be careful what you do. Try to be an example to the kids."

Pikachu looked down guiltily. "Sorry..." he muttered.

"Well, let me introduce my Pokemon. This is Excadrill."

"Yeah, he was friendly enough to meet us up. He's a pretty cool Pokemon, Iris. You raised him very well," said Brock. He slid his finger over my claws. "These metal claws are very well kept and polished."

"Thanks! Well, this one is Emolga. She's one of my best fighters, now." The electric squirrel landed on Iris's head. This little guy is my first Pokemon, Axew." Axew popped out of Iris's hair.

"This is Pansage. He helped set up the food with me. He was also the first Pokemon I got."

"Let me show you my Pokemon. Come on out!" Brock threw his Pokeballs into the air. A blue, finned Pokemon, a tree-like Pokemon, and a blue Seismitoad looking Pokemon appeared before us.

"This is Mudkip, Sudowudo, and Croagunk."

"Hi!" they all said simultaneously. Ash' mom also sent out a Pokemon, a green and light blue Pokemon with a large bulb on its back came out. Pikachu immediately ran up to him and started conversing.

"Bulbasaur, it's been so long! How are things at Professor Oak's?"

"Alright, I guess," he replied simply.

"'K, I'm hungry, now! C'mon, guys! Let's eat lunch! Have I told you that Cilan is one of the best cooks ever?"

"That's great! I can't wait to try!" Shouted Misty happily.

Snivy

Oshawott held onto my arm for support. I had gotten used to his touch, so I'm not as sensitive around him anymore. He had a bandage wrapped around his left arm. As we approached the eating place, Ash ran to us and picked both of us up.

"Glad you two are alright. Mom, Brock, Misty, these are my other two, Oshawott and Snivy." I noticed three new characters sitting at the table. One freaked me out a bit with his eyes, but he seemed nice. The other two were females. The man stood up and reached into his backpack, pulling out a strange orange bottle.

"You two will really need this." He pointed the bottle at me.

_What in the world is that?_

The man sprayed the liquid onto our cuts. They stung like crazy. I flinched and jumped down quickly.

"Hey, wait! Don't run! Sorry I didn't warn you. It'll hurt for a moment, but it's good for healing." I felt the stinging wear off, and I felt fresh. I glared at him and walked to the food bowls. "Sheesh, you've got quite a rude Pokemon there, Ash. Hey, how do you feel... Oshawott?" He happily jumped down.

"Pretty good, thanks!" Oshawott ran after me. I picked up my food bowl and sat under a nearby tree. Oshawott did the same, sitting next to me.

Misty

The otter was almost the cutest Pokemon I've ever seen besides Togetic as a Togepi. What made it even cuter was that Oshawott and Snivy were sitting together, eating away from the others.

"I guess it's time to start our dinner," Ash announced. "The food is courtesy from Cilan." The man bowed. "Thanks for coming here, you two! Before we begin eating, I wasnt to tell my mom something." Delia sat up straight, expectantly watching her son. "Thanks for letting me go on this Pokemon journey and making sure to keep in touch. Ever since you let me go, I've grown so much and learned so much. I've made so many friends. Thanks for making sure I'm prepared, bringing what I need, every time I leave home-"

"Oh yes, Ash! I even brought you some extra underwear! I'm sure you'll want clean ones!" Delia interupted. Ash grew red in embarrassment.

"Mom! Please don't say that in front of all my friends!"

"Here, Ash!" she responded, ignoring her son's demand. She tossed him a package with clothes inside it. Ash quickly threw it over to Pikachu. I snickered.

"A-anyway, thanks for taking care of me and cooking my favorite meals when ever I'm home. I love you, and happy Mother's Day," he said quickly and sat down.

"Well, thank you, Ash. I guess we can start eating, now."

Pikachu

"I have something to say! Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!" Eevee said to Unfezant.

"Why, thank you, Eevee. I love you."

"I love you more, Mom!"

I felt kinda sad that the kid didn't know that no one here was his real family, but we hid that so he won't have any bad feelings.

"Mom, I want to ride on your back, pleeeeeease?"

"Of course, dear."

* * *

"Then the Seedot with the cracked shell said, 'Of course I can! What makes you say that?' Then Cyndaquil told him that he'll drift off if he jumps into the water."

"But I thought that was just a pond," Pignite commented.

"Yeah, but a Gyrados was in there. Then Seedot..."

I began to think about Snivy and Oshawott. They've been gone since lunch, which was about two hours ago. I've seen them go off together before, but not longer than an hour. I started to worry that they'll do something they shouldn't or get in trouble.

"I'm going to look around. I'll be back, though."

"Alright, Pikachu. Then Seedot tried to use..." I left the others to listening to Bulbasaur's stories and headed to the direction of the river, where I saw them go.

I heard to voices talking quietly. I hid in bushes to listen. Currently, Snivy was speaking. I was surprised at what they were talking about.

"...but I really want one, now. Eevee just makes me want one more and more."

"Ah, I agree. Hopefully we'll have one soon."

"I feel happy for Unfezant and Leavanny. They've got Eevee, and it's very possible that they'll get an egg."

_Egg? Why are they talking about eggs?_

"Yeah, and I bet he or she will be as beautiful as you, Snivy."

"Oshawott, no need to speak like that," Snivy chuckled. "I guess we'll have to wait and see when it happens. I hope we'll have one in time for Mother's Day next year."

Oshawott giggled. "We'll get an egg eventually. Don't worry."

_WHAT? They're already talking about having a child? I never thought Oshawott, let alone Snivy, would be talking about this._

"Haha, thanks, Oshawott. I also kinda want one as funny as you."

"Ah, funny as me and and nice-looking like you. I hope she can be a great battler."

"I actually kinda want him to be a boy." I lifted my paw carelessly to scratch my nose. My arm rustled the bushes, alarming the two lovers.

"Oshawott, you hear that? I think someone's spying on us."

"No, what did you hear?"

"It came from that bush over there."

_Shoot._

It was silent for a bit, then I was blasted by a painful shot of water.

"GAH!"

"Pikachu?!" Snivy exclaimed.

"U-uh, yes?" Snivy blushed, obviously embarassed. She looked away, rubbing her left arm with her right.

"Y-you didn't hear what w-we were talkin' about, right?" She asked, shying away."

"Uh, heh heh... I did." Snivy cringed and blushed harder. "But, I mean, I comPLETEly support your wish. I mean, this is something everyone should be wanting, right? Like, I mean, y'know, being a parent? It would be a nice experience..." I said nervously.

"I'm glad you do, but you have to respect Pokemon's privacies, Pikachu. You can't keep eavesdropping. Plus, this is the second time you interrupted us," Oshawott attacked angrily.

"I know... I guess I'll leave. I was just wondering why you were gone so long. Heh, I didn't think you would be talking about having an egg!" Snivy turned away, almost ready to run off.

"Pikachu, go away! You should grow up too, y'know! I'm sure that if you were with Bun-... Ban-... Bloon-... uh, Buneary, you wouldn't want to be interrupted, either! Leave now!"

"Oh, alright." I left, chuckling in delight.

_Aw, that was pretty adorable._ I arrived back to the group. (Hmph, but why did he have to include Buneary in this?)

"Hey, Pikachu. Were you looking for Snivy and Oshawott?" Excadrill asked.

"Yeah, I was just talking to them. They were talking about a pret-ty interesting topic."

"Really? What was it?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a little bit about... what they want before next Mother's Day." I chuckled. "I think I'm going to go take a nap. Cya, Bulbasaur. Wake me up before dinner."

"Uh, sure..." I nodded a thanks, and headed back to Oshawott's and Snivy's private place. I lied down in the bush from before.

"Then there'll be another cousin for Scraggy, Eevee, and Axew. Pikachu and the others are considered my brothers and sisters to me," Snivy said first.

"Wait, so who am I to you?"

"I don't mean siblings biologically. It's just by heart. Of course, you're my mate, right?"

"Ha, right." It was silent for a moment. "It sounds strange to hear that. I mean, I always doubted that I would get a mate since I'm so clumsy and dumb."

"Oh, you're charming in a cute way, Oshawott."

"That's good." Once again, silence. It last for about a minute. "Happy Future Mother's Day, then, Snivy."

She giggled. "Thanks."

* * *

_From the Author:_  
_I feel bad I didn't get my mom a Mother's Day gift, but we did eat Chinese food for dinner. :P Well, I'll post my third TDiR chapter too, but I'm not sure about the time for As Green Grass Grows. I'll work on it when I can. Feel free to tell me about any mistakes I made!_  
_Please do not put any swearing or rudeness to others in your reviews. Thank you!_

**Pikachu**: ...  
**Pikachu913**: So, how was Mother's Day?  
**Pikachu**: Quite interesting. Y'know, I never even knew my family. I was caught by Professer Oak and never got to see my family again. When I saw that group of Pikachu and Ash almost released me, it reminded me of my family. Of course, I was just a kid, and I didn't know much. I don't need any sympathy, though. I'm already happy here with Ash. I'm sure the others feel the same way.  
**Pikachu913**: Oh. I wasn't asking for that, but I guess that's fine.  
**Pikachu**: I wonder who my mate will be. I guess... perhaps it could...  
**Pikachu913**: Well, Happy Mother's Day, Pikachu.  
**Pikachu**: I'm not a female, dude!... Uh, Happy Future Mother's Day, then.  
**Pikachu913**: Thanks.

**Pikachu913 out.**


End file.
